Fractured
by makorralicious414
Summary: Korra wanted someone, anyone… Mako…To find her and hold her. She wanted to hear his soothing voice, be wrapped in his arms, and tell her everything would be alright.
1. Chapter 1

**Fractured**

* * *

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Loud, incoherent, painful screams echoed through the cave. It was continuous, pleading, and lost. The screams came from a young woman with brunette hair, and striking blue eyes. Cuts and bruises scattered all over her body. Her Watertribe clothing clung to her, but the rips in the fabric made it difficult to stay together. Her body was cocooned in metal chains, limiting all her movements. The woman kept screaming, ear-splitting, and heart wrenching, hoping someone would hear her. Avatar Korra was desperate to be saved.

"_No one will ever find you,"_

"_The world won't miss you,"_

"_I'm doing you a favor. Save you from more failure."_

Tarrlok's nasty promises echoed through her head. The man had thrown her, limbs restrained, in the back of a truck. She had threatened him violently, but Korra knew it was no use. She tried many times to break the door open and roll out, but it didn't work. Her body was too exhausted, and bumping herself roughly against the metal doors made it even worse. It seemed like Tarrlok chose a terrible trail to travel on. The truck lunged forwards, backwards, nearly tipped over a few times, and jumped at every rock it went over. Korra was tossed and turned in the back, balance not her forte at the moment. It lasted for what seemed like an eternity. As the truck moved forward, the metal walls and doors became colder, almost freezing. Korra felt gravity pull on her, and realized that the truck was traveling on a slant. It finally came to Korra that Tarrlok was going to abandon her on a mountain.

"_Just like I said, no one will find you,"_

"_You'll freeze to death in no time,"_

"_Good-bye, Avatar_ _Korra,"_

Tarrlok had grabbed her injured foot tightly and dragged her out of the vehicle. She had passed out for some time and panicked when she felt pain shoot through her body from the contact. Korra's blue eyes filled with more panic and grief when she was faced with an eerie cave on the side of the mountain. It was like a blizzard; the wind and snow blew at her face, irritating the open cuts. Tarrlok hulled her into the cave by the chain. Korra did her best to break free, squirming and thrashing around like a wild animal. It only irritated the older man, making him jerk the chains even more. The chains on Korra's wrists tightened, causing tiny cuts to form. In a final effort, Korra tried to breathe out fire again. The fire was weak, obviously not enough to do any damage, but Tarrlok didn't tolerate it. Smacking her right across the face, hard, Tarrlok dumped the now unconscious Avatar into the dark cave for no one to find. Korra laid there, limbs tangled in the chains, and cuts pattered around her body. Tarrlok raised his arms and large amounts of thick snow came tumbling down, blocking the only exit out of the makeshift prison. Tarrlok climbed back into the truck and left the mountain, smiling wickedly at the Avatar's downfall.

Korra woke up hours later. Blue eyes surveyed the area, and concluded it was a cave. It was very dark, and damp. The dripping from the rocks above had woke her up; It dripped on her body in intervals. One cold drop landed on her nose, causing her to wake up violently. Korra thrashed around, yelled death threats to Tarrlok, only to realize she was alone. Korra had tried to firebend and waterbend again, but she was just _too weak_. Avatar Korra was kidnapped, abandoned in a cave, and too weak to do anything.

_Drip _

_Drip_

_Drip_

Blue eyes slowly filled with tears from this memory, or more so revelation. Korra's limbs were so damaged, and she was just so tired of everything. She was tired of being thought of as a failure; tired of getting hurt all the time, realizing that she can never trust anyone, and being the Avatar. The cave was slowly turning her body into ice, and she can't do anything about it. The tears fell from her face, and seemed to increase with every passing moment. Korra thought it was bad now, but it hit her; her friends were counting on her to save them, along with the citizens of Republic City.

Asami, Bolin and Mako were all waiting for her and Tenzin to get them out of jail. They entered the police truck with pleading faces, especially Mako. Mako looked at her, really looked at her, with eyes that were silently begging. His gold eyes begged Korra to come soon so the three of them wouldn't have to experience jail and leave the girl alone. His eyes also begged that she didn't do anything stupid, because _everything was going to be okay_. The doors of the truck shut close on him and Korra's hold on his eyes were gone, forgetting what they were begging her to do.

Korra could imagine it now.

Asami, Bolin, and Mako were all tossed into a cold jail cell. The three wouldn't fight back because it would cause them more trouble. So they sat around the small room, glancing at the metal door that led to their freedom and the tiny window every now and then, expecting someone to bust them out. They would talk about different topics just so they wouldn't go insane. Topics like childhood, families, vacations, foods, anything to pass the time as they waited for the girl with the cocky smile and confident blue eyes. They would wait and wait, but no one would be helping them get out. Asami's face would contort with anger, muttering rude comments about the Avatar. Bolin would still think fondly of Korra, but lose hope. Mako…Mako would see red. He would be full of ire, frustration, and disgust towards her. Korra's only friends would think she deserted them, forgot about them, and failed them. In return, they would hate her, ridicule her, and think she's a failure as well.

_I failed_

_I failed Asami_

_I failed Bolin_

_I failed __**Mako**_

The citizens of Republic City, Oh Spirts, would be enraged. They were all counting on her to capture Amon, to bring peace to their corrupted city, and just be as great as Avatar Aang. If they found out that their new Avatar had been captured or died, they would think badly of her. The citizens would yell indecencies of how much Korra didn't do anything for them, or how much trouble Korra has brought upon them. Some would probably argue that she wasn't even an Avatar. Korra couldn't airbend or call upon her past lives for help. This thought caused more tears to form in her broken, blue eyes. All those people, benders and nonbenders, would be so disappointed in her.

_I failed __**everyone**__ in Republic City_

_I failed every Avatar that has ever lived_

_**I failed**_

Painful sobs wrecked Korra's body. She hung her head and shook, trying her best to stop her blubbering. The movement caused some of her cuts to reopen, adding more pain for the young woman. With every move she made, the chains that kept her body mummified clanked, reminding her how she got into this situation. Korra just wanted the chains off of her, so she can wipe the stupid tears streaming down her face. She wanted to heal herself, but she's still _too weak._ She wanted someone, anyone…. **Mako**….To find her and hold her. Korra wanted to hear his soothing voice, be wrapped in his arms, and tell her everything would be alright.

"_Don't worry Korra. Everything's going to be okay."_

Korra knew these things wouldn't happen though. Tarrlok used his bloodbending on her, snatched her out of the night, and dumped her into this freezing cave. Korra wasn't sure if Amon would be happy that someone had already defeated the girl, or mad that he wasn't the one to do it. Sure, Tenzin may have realized that Korra and Naga were gone in the morning, but is it morning yet? Or is it still night?

The cave is getting colder, Korra observes, as goosebumps rise on her arms. It'll only be a matter of time until the cold empowers her body warmth. More tears spill over and pained shrieks escape her chapped lips. Korra didn't know why she was so desperate to get someone's attention. The freezing temperatures and her injuries were going to kill her, it would be so useless. Korra closed her mouth, shut her blue eyes, and let the tears fall down her torn face. She was just so tired of everything.

No one would find her. No one would miss her. No one would have to witness her failures again.

Just like Tarrlok had promised.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

* * *

**_New story! Follows episode 8! Man, that episode was...just too much._**

**_Please leave reviews as you fav and alert my story! Much thanks! :D_**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fractured**

* * *

The light snow fluttered through the crisp night air. It was so peaceful, quiet, and white. It reminded Naga of the South Pole. The South Pole where everything was covered in blankets of snow, where she was born and grew up, where she first met her wonderful master, Avatar Korra.

_Korra_

The polar bear dog whined, remembering how her gut ached when the woman told her to stay put. Animal instincts kicked in when Naga realized that her young master would be confronting a very devious man at such a late time. She growled quietly and tried to nip at Korra's clothing to keep her back, but it didn't work. Korra went on ahead, giving the creature firm commands and comforting words. Her blue eyes shone with confidence as she spoke.

"_Wait for me here, girl." _

"_Don't worry, I'll be alright."_

It seemed like everything was fine. Naga had moved to an alleyway to avoid being captured by police or Amon's henchmen. She sat there, head turned to the building Korra had climbed up on. It was so like her, Naga thought, to climb on the side of a building instead of using the main entrance. Her white fur blew against the wind, capturing small snowflakes which eventually accumulated to little snow patches. Naga waited and waited, eyeing the windows and doors hoping that her master would come out with her trademark determined face. The creature moved to lie on her stomach, tired eyes still watching the building.

Loud crashes jolted Naga out of her sleep. The animal blinked, for she was unaware of the situation. Naga growled, furious that she had fallen asleep. Lifting her head from the ground, Naga looked at City Hall, trying to decipher what had woke her up. The side of the building Korra had climbed upon seemed relatively normal. Nothing was broken and there were no shadows appearing at the rooms. Naga's gut ached again, not liking how normal the building looked. Then she heard the bitter voice of _Tarrlok_ and the screeches of _Korra._

"_You can't do this!"_

"_Let me out!"_

The sound of a motor running caused Naga's spine to tingle, her animal instincts going haywire once again. She didn't care about what Korra had told her. She wasn't going to wait anymore. Getting up on all fours, Naga sprinted to the sound of the motor, which came from the other side of City Hall. She pushed her limbs to go faster, as if her whole life depended on it. The sound became distant as Naga ran, causing the animal to be more alarmed than ever. Naga's white fur was pushed all the way back from the wind blowing at her face, her limbs burned, and her gut ached even more.

Naga halted to the back of City Hall, where she found newly made tire tracks in the snow. The sound of the motor had died down ages ago, but that didn't stop Naga from investigating. Naga sniffed the area and whined, almost sickly. Korra was here; along with that slimy man they called Tarrlok. A low growl erupted from the animal's throat, frustrated that Korra's scent and the gasoline's odor were slowly being taken away by the wind. Lifting her head from the ground, Naga's black eyes looked around, hoping to see where tire tracks would guide her. The snow behind City Hall became slush, and the streets were bare. Naga let out a strained howl, and whimpered. Her limbs finally gave out from the agonizing run, and she just laid there. Snowflakes were still fluttering in the night sky, and it still reminded her of the South Pole, but someone was missing.

_Korra_

.

* * *

The cold rooms of Republic City Prison made the three teenagers shiver. Mako, Bolin, and Asami were escorted to a small cell a few hours ago, and were left there until someone bailed them out. The cell wasn't bad, but wasn't good either. It was plain, grey, and metallic. Two tiny beds were positioned at each side of the room, and the window allowed a little of the moon's glow in. The door looked normal, but it had no handle from the inside, along with a tiny slit to distribute food through.

"I hope Korra didn't get herself in jail, too." Bolin muttered as he looked up at the ceiling.

Bolin sat on one of the small beds, and Asami laid on the other. Mako was too restless to be lying down, so he opted to stand up or lean against the cold walls. From the very minute the three entered the room, tension rose. There would be small arguments whenever someone made a comment, so no one dared to talk. This wasn't supposed to happen, they all thought, we were just trying to help.

"If they put Korra in jail, we would've heard her yelling." Mako retorted lightly as he glanced out of the small window. His comment earned a small chuckle from Bolin, but a sigh from Asami.

.

* * *

It would be a long time until someone would utter a noise again. Snores erupted from Bolin, causing the other two teenagers to jump slightly. Mako and Asami glanced at each other, still wondering what's taking their friend so long. It must've been around 2 in the morning, but they were still stuck. Had Tenzin refuse to help Korra? Were the police keeping them in longer than needed? Was Korra ever going to get them?

_Was Korra in trouble?_

That thought made Mako inwardly cringe with worry. Korra was strong and smart. She wouldn't get in trouble, he just knew it. But what was that feeling in his chest that he was…wrong?

"Mako, we need to talk," Asami said quietly as she got up from her lying position in the rough bed.

Mako's frantic thoughts were interrupted by Asami's statement. He turned around, gold eyes staring into green.

"If this is about Korra not getting us out yet, don't worry. I know she wouldn't ditch us. Maybe those psycho cops refused to get us out. Or Tenzin told Korra to wait until tomorrow, or—"his babbling is cut off by Asami's firm question.

_"What is Korra to you?"_

Mako stared wide-eyed at the girl in front of her. What was Korra to him? Korra was… no,_ is_ amazing. She's the girl that popped into his life, causing him more frustration and happiness at the same time. Just the sound of her name made the firebender's heart speed up. The girl with sapphire eyes was bold, loud, caring, funny, smart, impulsive, and just _amazing._ Korra was the Avatar, master of all four elements, bridge between the living inhabitants of Earth and the Deities and Spirits of the Spirits World. Korra were things Mako wouldn't dare tell Asami.

_Korra was everything to Mako_

Asami's green eyes pierced into gold, and her strong face finally fell. The comment Ikki had made earlier that day worried her. Korra liked Mako? Mako, as in her boyfriend? Asami didn't think much of it, because kids could be so ridiculous at times, but when she saw the soft looks and the way they smiled at each other from the back of the satomobile, and when Mako was the one to calm her down from hurting Tarrlok before their arrest, Asami had to ask. The look in his eyes said it all; the way his facial muscles moved said it all, the twitch of his lips, _Oh Spirits_, said it all as well. Asami realized that Mako liked Korra back.

"You like her a lot, don't you?" Asami whispered, eyes averting to the ground.

Mako's breath hitched, feeling guilt spreading through him. Asami Sato, the charming, humble, rich girl had found out his secret. Or did she? Did Mako really like Korra? Or was it only an infatuation? Mako liked both Korra and Asami Sato, so he couldn't tell.

"I…do like her," Mako admits quietly, hoping to not wake Bolin up, "but…I like you too. I'm just really confused. I can't tell who I'm really infatuated with."

Asami shakes her head and pushes a firm fist onto Mako's chest, wishing she had enough courage to get a real hit or two out of grief,"Mako, your feelings for me…are the infatuation," her voice seems so weird to her. Strained, wavering.

"I saw the look you gave her at the back of the satomobile, the way your face changed when I asked what she was to you… Mako, you really like her. I think you love her." Asami ends, head finally turning up to look at the man before her. Tears fell from her fair face from her realization.

Mako wanted to disregard the heiress's accusation, but the small blush that tinged his cheeks wouldn't help his case. The man stared back at the young woman with an apologetic face when he saw the tears.

"I really do like Korra… I'm so sorry you had to figure it out yourself. I'm so sorry." Mako apologized, arms wrapping around the small woman tightly.

Asami had let go of her boyfriend without knowing it and she felt miserable, but it was for Mako's happiness. Asami buried her head onto Mako's chest and mumbled quiet words of acceptance. She cried quietly until she felt drained. Mako held her that whole time for emotional support, but realized they could still be friends. The man before her loved another, and that another was Avatar Korra.

_Korra_

"So, what are we now?" Mako asked as he rubbing Asami's back comfortingly after she was done crying. It broke his heart to see such a sweet girl crumble before him, but Asami had asked a question and Mako gave her a silent answer. Mako was secretly happy that the woman found out. It meant he didn't have to go on living confused and feel regret whenever he saw the beautiful blue eyes that captivated him.

"We're friends. Just friends," Asami replied with a small smile on her face. The pain of giving someone up was still fresh, but Asami knew it would go away in time. Being friends with Mako was better than breaking everything off with him. Mako smiled back, but was still sorry for causing the young woman such sadness.

Asami let out a yawn and moved away from the firebender and onto the rough bed, and Mako's brow quirked with surprise.

"I'm doing you another favor, Mako. These mattresses are as hard as rocks, but I'll sleep on them," Asami mumbled as she closed her eyes, "Oh and Mako? If you hurt Korra, I won't hesitate to use the glove." Her threat went unquestioned and Mako nodded into the night. Asami's light breathing was mixed with Bolin's snoring. They had both fallen asleep, leaving Mako alone to his thoughts.

Mako slid down the wall and sat on the cold floor. So his relationship with Asami was over, they're still in prison, and Korra wasn't here to bust them out. The young firebender fought the urge to ask himself when did things get so out of hand; instead, another question came to his mind.

Where was Korra? The look Korra gave Tarrlok as the three of them were taken away in the truck was not close to humble. Their stares were intense and challenging. He prayed to all the Spirits that Korra didn't do anything stupid. That Korra was safe at Air Temple Island, sleeping or mad that the three of them weren't out of prison yet. Mako prayed that Korra was doing anything but getting hurt or in jail as well. Even if she wasn't here, Korra drove him crazy. Korra…beautiful, elegant, powerful, impulsive Korra….. Mako's mind trailed off as he finally fell into a deep sleep against the cell's wall. He dreamed of a cocky smile, brunette hair, and breathtaking sapphire eyes.

_Korra_

* * *

**_Well, here's the next chapter. I didn't want to rush on things because I plan on working hard on this story! _****_I'm okay with the Masami pairing, but I just needed to end it here in the story for the plot to work out! Hope I didn't make anyone mad! Promise things will progress in the next chapter._**

**_Thank you so much for the many reviews, favs, and alerts! I love you guys :)_**

**_Keep them comin'! Please and thank you!_**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fractured**

* * *

"_You'll freeze to death in no time,"_

"…_freeze to death…"_

"…_in no time…"_

Korra laughed, almost bitterly, as she remembered what Tarrlok had hissed several hours ago. Fierce blue eyes stared into the darkness of the cold cave, a defiant smirk adorning her tarnished face. Tarrlok was wrong, _so very wrong_. It would take more than cuts, bruises, and chains to take the Avatar down. Actually, the chains had helped Korra keep warm. After Korra stopped screaming and moving, she noticed it had conserved valuable energy. It was enough energy for Korra to use her firebending decently again. She used her powers for body warmth, slowly rising the temperate of herself and the chains that wrapped around her figure, enough so it wouldn't melt or burn her. Even after she was done rising her warmth, the chains kept warm, like a blanket. Spirits, Korra was so thankful for the metal bonds that secured her place that moment.

Thinking back on it, Korra berated herself for breaking down several hours ago. Crying and screaming wasn't going to get her anywhere, but it was good to release tension and stress from her body. Bolin, Asami, and Mako were still counting on her to save them, along with all the citizens in Republic City. Airbending and the Spirit World will come to her, all in time, Korra told herself with assurance. Amon is still running rampant around the streets, and her job isn't done until the masked man's been detained. Korra's blue eyes shone with more fire than ever, now determined to finish what she started. Tarrlok isn't going to take her down, not like this.

It took Korra a while to think of a plan to escape, but one popped into her mind when she realized where Tarrlok had dumped her. Smiling confidently, Korra scooted backwards into the darkness until the chains that wrapped around her torso clanked loudly, signaling that she had hit the wall of the cave.

_Ah-ha!_

Korra was it a sitting position, so she leaned her torso forward, then smashed it back into the jagged wall behind her with much force, careful not to hit her head. The chains clanked with every movement, and tiny pebbles fell from the wall. Korra panted lightly and small beads of sweat formed around her face. Her limbs ached, but Korra didn't care. This plan is going to work, it'll take time, pain, and effort, but it'll work. Korra plans on breaking the chains off by crushing it against the wall. It will lead to her freedom, she knows it.

_Am I still a failure, Tarrlok?_

.

* * *

Tahno walked down the sidewalk, bags of groceries in hand. After Amon took his bending, Tahno's behavior changed into a more humble and independent man. Without his bending, Tahno was just…Tahno. Not Tahno of the Wolfbats or Tahno the Waterbender. No, he was just Tahno, and it took a while for him to get used to it. The young man was always the type to get things done, so it wasn't a surprise when he found himself at the front of the market at 7 in the morning. The former bender picked up Watertribe cuisines, fruits, and toiletries, which were all packaged in the bags he held. So here he was, walking down the sidewalks of Republic City to his apartment.

Tahno passed City Hall, not really paying attention to the building and the others that surrounded it…until he heard whining emanating from an alleyway nearby. His feet froze mid-step and his ears perked.

_Was that…? No, it couldn't be. But…it sounds so familiar._

He turned around and walked cautiously into the alleyway. Behind tattered boxes and bags of garbage, Tahno spotted the culprit of the noise. Naga laid by the old boxes, whining sickly. The young man's brows knitted in confusion. This is Korra's pet…Nala? Naka? Gana... Naga! Yes, this is Naga, but where's Korra?

Tahno tiptoed to the animal to see if she was injured. Tahno stood off to the side, eyes tracing the animal's body. Naga's white coat was flawless, and Tahno guessed on to an internal pain. Placing the bags on the ground, Tahno crouched down and gently rubbed Naga behind the ears. Contrary to popular belief, Tahno loved animals and knew how to take care of them. He was surrounded by different creatures all the time in the Swamps, and even had a pet gator-snake before he left for Republic City.

Naga tensed at the touch and immediately jumped into a defensive stance. Tahno fell onto his bottom and backed away a few feet. Naga stalked closer to the man, black eyes narrowed and sharp teeth bore.

_"She probably remembers me as the guy that freaked Korra out at the restaurant."_ Tahno thought. Pale hands reached for the groceries bags, and clumsily took out a packet of roasted seal jerky. Holding the food out to the angered polar bear dog, Tahno mumbled quiet words of trust.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm a good guy now. You like this, don't ya?" Naga snatched the food out of Tahno's hand and chewed on it. The young man could only stare down at the animal, still wondering what it was doing alone. After a moment, Naga stepped closer to Tahno and licked his face.

Tahno was never fond of being licked by animals, but he could let this pass. A small smile formed on his pale face and stood up. Petting Naga again, Tahno asked questions more to himself than the beautiful creature.

"Now where's Korra, huh? Why were you making those noises? You must've wandered off in the middle of the night, I bet. Don't worry; I'll take you back." Tahno stepped off to grab his bags and gently pulled on Naga's reigns to move. The ex-bender tugged the animal out of the alleyway and down the sidewalk, relieved that the sidewalks were deserted. Every now and then, Naga would lick the back of Tahno's head to show her appreciation…or to get more food. Tahno was a humble man, yes, but his patience was slowly dying down with every lick Naga gave him.

_Uh-vatar, you better be on Air Temple Island. You got some explaining to do._

.

* * *

Air Temple Island was relatively peaceful in the mornings. Tenzin was the first to wake up, then Pema, and then the kids. Korra usually slept later than most, but it didn't bother the family much.

The kids were positioned around the living room, waiting for their breakfast to be ready. Meelo fell asleep on the floor, and Jinora read her book to keep her occupied. Ikki's tired eyes stared out of the window and watched the ships sail across the ocean that surrounded her home. Ikki kept staring out dully, until a ferry arrived on the docks. The young girl rubbed her eyes in disbelief when she saw Naga and a strange man hopping out of the boat and heading to the home.

"D-dad! There's this weird guy with Naga!" Ikki yelled, catching the attention of her siblings and mother. Pema walked into the room seconds later with a questioning look and Ikki pointed outside the window. Pema peered out and saw Naga walking with a young man, but no Korra.

"Tenzin! I think we have a guest!" Pema called out.

Seconds later, Tenzin strode into the room wearing a scowl. He was getting ready for the Council Meeting, and didn't need any distractions. A knock was heard and Pema gave Tenzin a pointed look. Tenzin sighed and walked to the door, opening it. A surprised look flickered onto his face when a young man stood in front of him, with Naga by his side.

"Hello, I'm Tahno. I'm sorry for intruding so early, but I think this belongs to Korra?" Tahno said, motioning to Naga.

Tenzin nodded to the younger man. Turning his head from the door, Tenzin called out to Jinora to get Korra. The girl left, with her younger siblings following her. Tenzin turned back to the man with an odd look.

"Where did you find her?" Tenzin questioned. Korra and Naga were inseparable, so it was very strange to see the creature outside of the island without her master.

Naga licked Tahno's hand again, causing the man to tense up, "I…found her in an alleyway. I thought Korra was with her, but she wasn't. Did Naga somehow escape last night?"

Tenzin's brows furrowed. Naga was in an alleyway in Republic City, and Korra wasn't aware of it? No, it didn't seem true. The young man looked very honest, though. Tenzin heard light footsteps from behind him. Turning around, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo wore worried expressions.

"Daddy, Korra wasn't in her room," Jinora said, eyes filling with concern.

Tenzin's eyes widened and looked at his other two kids, only to see them nodding their heads in agreement. He heard an audible gasp and whipped around to see Tahno looking worried as well. Naga lowered her head and whined. Feeling panic race in his veins, Tenzin firmly pushed Tahno back, allowing space for the ex-bender and the council man to talk outside. Shutting the entrance behind him, Tenzin questioned the young man as calmly as he could.

"Where exactly did you find Naga?"

Tahno took a moment to recall his memory, "It was around City Hall. I think a few blocks down. I was walking home from the market when I heard Naga whining in an alleyway. No sign of Korra though, she was all alone. I thought she wandered into the city during the night."

Tenzin nodded as Tahno spoke. City Hall? What was Naga doing around City Hall? And Korra was gone too. If Korra snuck out to City Hall, the only person she would've met there working so late would be Tarrlok….Tarrlok.

_Oh no_

Fear crept up to Tenzin's face and he exhaled loudly, "I think…Korra went to confront Tarrlok about imprisoning her friends and a few innocent non-benders."

Tahno nodded, hearing somewhere in the news about the arrests in non-bending neighborhoods the previous night.

"But that doesn't explain why Naga was left alone…" Tenzin trailed off.

The older Airbending master felt anger boil in his chest. Korra was a daughter figure to him, and the reincarnation of his late father. If Tarrlok did anything to the young woman, there would be hysteria.

"I have a council meeting to attend to. Tarrlok would most likely be there, and I'll question him about it. Can you please do me a favor, Tahno?" Tenzin asked, eyeing the pale man.

Tahno nodded, wanting to do anything to find the young woman. Tahno was still counting on Korra to get Amon back for him, and she can't do that if she was missing.

Opening the door for a moment, Tenzin walked in and out in a flash. An ink pen and paper were gathered up in his hand. Placing the paper against the stone house, Tenzin scribbled letters and numbers onto it. Tahno's brow rose and wondered what the man wanted him to do. A few moments later, Tenzin handed the paper to Tahno.

"I trust that you fulfill my favor. Tell her Korra is missing and her friends were wrongly arrested in Republic City Prison. She'll get Korra's friends out," Tenzin stated firmly, "Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to. Oh, and when you and her get Korra's friends out, meet me at the front of City Hall. There is a possibility that Korra's safety is on the line right at this moment, and it is imperative of her friends to know. Good-bye Tahno." Tenzin waved off, robes swishing as he walked further away from the young man and his home.

Tahno glanced at Naga, and down at the paper he had yet to read. His eyes scanned the letters and numbers, and crumpled it into his pocket. Placing his other hand on the animal's neck, Tahno hesitantly climbed onto Naga's back.

"C'mon Naga, I guess I'm gonna need you for this favor." Tahno grabbed onto the reigns, really unsure if he was doing it right. What? He had never ridden a polar bear dog before! Naga finally started moving towards to docks, and onto the boats towards the city, after many pleads from Tahno. Once on the ferry, Tahno glanced at the paper again and sighed deeply.

_Lin Beifong's house, here we come_

* * *

**_Awww, man! Imagine how cool it would be for everyone to team up at find Korra? _**

**_Anyways, sorry that there wasn't any Bolin, Mako, and Asami in here. They'll appear next ch. along with some_****_ Makorra (well it's Mako and Korra thinking of each other)_**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fractured**

* * *

Tahno sat on Naga's back, guiding her through the forests just outside of Republic City. The many trees and shrubs made it difficult for the creature to know her way around, as they all looked rather similar through her black eyes. Tahno felt like he was in the Swamps again, seeing as his birthplace was really a huge forest, only with flooded ground. The young man was excellent with directions in these types of environments. Tahno and Naga trudged through the forest, until they finally found their destination. It was a large house, light green and grey. The pillars that surrounded the entrance had a flying boar as its emblem. The polar bear dog and the former bender had finally reached Lin Beifong's home.

Sweat formed on Tahno's hands, feeling anxious to meet the middle aged woman. Though she was older, Lin was as tough as nails, and she certainly made Tahno's guts twist and turn. Naga galloped through the elegant pillars and stopped in front of two dark green double doors. Hopping off of the animal, Tahno scratched the back of his neck and walked hesitantly to the door. Lifting a shaky hand, he knocked on the double doors.

He waited a few moments and turned around to face Naga. Sighing dramatically, Tahno strode back to the animal, a fake look of disappointment ghosting his face. Even though Lin was a key to freeing the Avatar's friends, he was not in the mood to get yelled at by one of Republic City's finest for waking her up so early.

"Oh, look at that, Naga. It seems like no one's ho—"the green doors opened behind him, causing Tahno's heart rate to speed up. The doors creaked open and a woman with unruly grey hair, piercing green eyes, and two distinctive scars stood, tapping her foot in annoyance.

"What do you want, kid? Do you know what time it is?" Lin snapped, apparently not a morning person. The young man slowly turned around, shoulders raised with fright.

Clearing his throat, Tahno replied as smoothly as he can, "Sorry to disturb you, Chief Beifong, but I need your help on something."

Lin raised her brow and shook her head, "Listen-what's your name?"

"Tahno." he answered

"Right, Tahno. Listen, I'm not the chief anymore. I gave it up for more important things. Now whatever is bothering you, go right on in to the Police Headquarters. I'm sure Chief Sai—" Lin was cut off by Tahno's frantic statement.

"Tenzin sent me here though!" Tahno yelped, "He said you can get Korra's friends out of jail!"

"What? Tenzin did what? Why are Korra's friends are in jail?" Lin questioned, brows furrowing even more.

"Tenzin said that her friends were sent to jail, but they're innocent! Korra's _missing_, and he said that we need your help on this!" Tahno retorted, eyes narrowing at the older woman.

Lin's eyes narrowed back. Korra's friends were in jail, but they didn't do anything wrong. What have my men been doing in my absence? Lin asked herself. Also Korra's_** missing**_? Why? How? Who did it? The young man in front of her seemed very desperate. Glancing at the large animal next to him, Lin saw the pleading black eyes of Naga. Rolling her eyes, Lin stepped back into the house without a word to the young man.

Tahno stared at disbelief. Lin Beifong had returned to her home without a word. Korra was missing! The Uh-vatar was missing, and Lin had the nerve to just reject his cries of help. Kicking the closed door in anger, Tahno marched back to Naga, and placed his hands on the reigns. Getting back up on the animal, Tahno guided Naga to the exit, muttering curses and rude comments about the former chief. Tahno had reached the elegant pillars when his ears twitched to the sound of yelling and a door slamming. The young man stopped Naga and nudged the reigns sideways, causing the polar bear dog to turn around. Lin ran towards them in a suit, her hair still in a disordered fashion.

"Wait up, kid. We're going to prison!" Lin yelled, earning a grin from Tahno. Lin jumped onto the Naga's back and Tahno snapped the reigns again. Naga leaped forwards into a sprint, headed towards Republic City Prison.

.

* * *

Flashes of light flickered around City Hall. It came from both inside and outside. Reporters, cops, and crime scene investigators swarmed the area, keen eyes looking for new evidence or more details to their breaking story.

When morning hit, janitors and secretaries arrived at the building, expecting nothing new. They were all in a big surprise when they saw the main floor demolished, and Tarrlok's office in ruins. The janitors huffed in annoyance and walked away to find a broom. The secretaries scrambled around, hoping to find no one injured from the wreckage. A secretary contacted the police station in frenzy, and after 30 minutes, the cops and reporters busted in to view the damage. Council members arrived one by one, all confused and worried of the situation. They decided to go home, for there were too many people in the area to discuss their meeting. All council members had left…all but Tarrlok and Tenzin.

Tenzin stood off to the corner of the room the entire time, wanting to give all the investigators space. Tenzin was speechless when he saw the main room. The ground had boulders and dents, the hallway of the second floor was torn, and glass was shattered everywhere. The older man's fear had skyrocketed, having proof that a fight had occurred during the night. Seeing the gaping hole on Tarrlok's office, it confirmed that Korra did visit the waterbender last night, and had a violent disagreement, but it didn't add up to her disappearance.

Tarrlok sat on one of the pews of the main room, suit and hair in place. He had arrived at the building moments after Tenzin, and mustered a look of utter horror and confusion when he walked to the main room and his office. The airbender caught Tarrlok's actions and his grey eyes narrowed, not buying his reaction. Walking towards the waterbender, Tenzin cleared his throat and began speaking to the man.

"Tarrlok, do you know what happened last night?" Tenzin asked as he eyed the waterbender for any suspicious behavior.

Tarrlok chuckled while he shook his head, "Tenzin! Glad to see you here! No, it's awful, isn't it? Some are saying Amon and Chi-blockers are responsible for the chaos."

Tenzin rolled his eyes and sat down roughly next to the man, "Okay, Tarrlok. Tell the truth. There were no signs indicating Amon or Chi-blockers were here last night. If I can recall, you were here last night. Working on some papers, correct?"

Tarrlok blinked for a moment and laughed once more, "What are you trying to say? That _I_ was responsible for this mess?"

"That is exactly what I'm trying to say. Korra wasn't in her bedroom this morning, and a young man found Naga in an alleyway nearby. Did Korra visit you last night?" Tenzin hissed, his temper flaring at the man's aloof behavior. Tarrlok's eyes immediately turned cold. Icy blue eyes glared at grey.

"No, Korra did not visit me. I do not even know...Naga, was it?"

The airbending master retorted angrily, "You're lying. Korra did visit you last night. _Where is she_?"

Tarrlok stared down Tenzin and firmly bit back, "I do not know where the Avatar is. If you will excuse me, Tenzin, I would like to speak to the cops for any leads of the mess."

Standing up, Tarrlok marched away from Tenzin. As he stood up, the cuffs of Tarrlok's arm sleeves slid, revealing fresh cuts and bruises. This went unnoticed by the waterbender, but Tenzin's eyes caught the damage and held back a gasp. Tenzin was seething in his seat, not liking the answers Tarrlok gave, and hating the physical proof that Tarrlok was indeed involved in the damage last night. Korra's disappearance was linked to the mess and Tarrlok, but Tenzin had to find out how.

.

* * *

"Okay you two, what's up? Did something happen while I was sleeping?" Bolin demanded as he stared down Mako and Asami.

When Bolin had woken up, Asami and Mako acted different around each other. Mako would stand by the window and not make eye contact with the girl. Asami would steal sad glances at his brother and sigh, eyes in a downcast. The two didn't even say a word to each other. In truth, Bolin had woken up while Mako and Asami were talking that night. It took every fiber of his being to not talk or make comments. Bolin knew what had happened, and wanted to hear it come out of their mouths for reassurance, so he acted as innocent as possible.

Mako sighed, and decided that he should tell his little brother about his relationship change. Glancing at Asami, she, too, held the same look in her eyes.

"Bo, Asami and I aren't….together anymore," Mako stated, trying to say it as delicate as possible.

Bolin made fake unintelligent sounds of disagreement and disbelief. Green eyes jumped from the firebender who stood awkwardly by the window to the young woman who sat on the bed with sad eyes. Shaking his head, Bolin opened his mouth then closed it again, not really sure what to say.

Trying again, Bolin spewed out words with multiple pauses, "What…did I hear you guys right? Okay... Well… That's not true...Because. Alright. Can someone please explain what happened…last night?"

"Bolin, I'm sorry. It must be really confusing," Asami said attentively, "It's just… Mako and I had a mutual break up. Things weren't working well and there are tons of things going on…"

There is a silence that manifests in between the three teenagers. Mako stayed silent, Bolin thought about Asami's words, and Asami kept averting her eyes with uneasiness. After a few moments, Bolin sighed and chuckled almost ruefully. Mako and Asami's attention was drawn to his laugh, and the two gave the young man a questioning look. Bolin noticed his newly found attention and shined a sad smile.

"You broke up because of Korra, didn't you?" Bolin said simply.

Asami's eyes bugged out and Mako choked on air. Bolin laughed again at his brother's reaction.

"How did you know?" Mako asked dangerously.

"I'm not a heavy sleepy, bro. That's you. These walls make everything echo. The squeak that came from Asami's bed when she got up to talk to you woke me up. I heard everything," Bolin replied casually.

Asami shifted uncomfortably on her bed, creating the squeaking noise Bolin mentioned moments before. The girl froze and her cheeks blushed in embarrassment. Mako let out a laugh, and soon both Bolin and Asami joined him. It was a coincidence that the rough bed would make the sound when it was being referred to. Some tension was released between the group and they felt more relaxed.

"If you knew about us breaking up, why did you act that way?" Mako thought, eyes narrowed at his brother.

Bolin gave him a grin, "Just wanted to know if I were hearing things or not."

Mako opened his mouth to retort, but loud banging from outside the doors stopped him. Asami perked up, and her head turned to the cell door, brows furrowed. Bolin's eyes widened, unsure of what was happening outside. The banging continued, and it was if people were _dropping to the floor_. The three teenagers ran towards the door, interested in what was happening. Bolin and Asami pressed their ears against the metal while Mako opened the tiny food slit to survey what was happening outside. Gold eyes saw some men on the floor, unconscious, and some cowering in fear. The three teenagers suddenly jumped away from the door in fright, hearing a firm command booming through the hallway.

"_I don't care if I'm not the official chief anymore. My mother found this place, and you're going to listen to me."_

Clanks and heavy footsteps passed the hallway…and stopped in front of the cell which held Mako, Asami, and Bolin.

Bolin and Asami hid behind Mako, using his coat flaps as more security. Mako stood in front of them in a protective stance, secretly fearing the person making the ruckus. The hallway suddenly became silent and the teenager's labored breaths were the only things heard. Lowering their guard, the brothers and Asami glanced at each other nervously.

Bolin wiped his forehead and released a sigh, "Well I'm glad that's –"

The prison cell door was ripped backwards out of its hold, causing the three teens yelps with surprise and fear. Mako shut his eyes tight and threw his arms around his face. Asami ducked on the floor for cover. Bolin grabbed onto Mako tightly, screaming his final prayers.

"Oh, sweet Sprits! Please don't let me die! Not like this! I'm only 16! I'll do anything if you let me live! _Anything!_ Please!"

Confused that there was no attack, Mako slowly opened his eyes and peered between his arms. Feeling heat rise up to his cheeks, Mako greeted a bored Lin Beifong, who stood at the door way. Her green eyes narrowed at something beneath him and Mako followed her line of vision. Glancing down, Mako sighed in irritation, seeing his younger brother now latched onto his legs, and still yelling his final prayers. His eyes dart behind Bolin and spotted Asami still ducking her head onto her arms. Rolling his eyes, Mako coughed out Asami's name, and the girl hesitantly lifted her head. Seeing the middle aged woman at the door, Asami's green eyes bugged out once more, and hastily jumped to a standing position.

"Have you heard my prayers, Spirits! I'm not dead yet? Or am I? No! I have so many things to do! Dying in a prison isn't one of them!"

Mako shook his leg roughly and yellsed, "Bolin! Shut up! It's only Chief Beifong!"

Bolin stopped his yelling and slowly opened his eyes, only to face said woman with an annoyed expression.

"Oh….wow! Chief! How are ya doin'? Man, freaky stuff just happened… Forget everything you saw please." Bolin rushes, rubbing the back of his neck furiously.

Lin rolled her eyes, "I know you're expecting Korra or Tenzin to get you out, but I'm here instead. You're welcome. C'mon, we got to go. There's something we have to discuss with Tenzin." Lin turned and walked down the hallway, expecting the teens to do the same.

The three teens walked towards the exit (which was now missing a door), and saw Lin's own metalbending cops on the ground, unconscious and tied up. When Lin had arrived at the prison and demanded the teens' release, the cops refused to take orders from her and stated she wasn't the Police Chief anymore. Angered, Lin stole metalbending cords and took action into her own hands. The men had no chance against her, and some even begged for forgiveness. Bolin, Asami, and Mako glanced at the men on the ground and shuddered, hoping to never get on Lin's bad side. _Ever._

Catching up with Lin, Mako was curious to why it was actually her busting them out. "We're very grateful for what you've done, but why are you here? Where are Tenzin and Korra?"

Lin took a moment to answer the man, "Tenzin's at City Hall. He'll tell you everything."

The three teens' eyes narrowed, and asked multiple questions. Lin growled in anger and craned her neck to glare at the teenagers deeply. All three cringed with fear and stopped talking. Walking in silence, the four exited the building only to meet_ Tahno_ and Naga.

Bolin's eyes widen, "Tahno? What are you doing here?" Mako nodded in agreement with his brother's question. Asami stayed silent, not knowing what was really going on. All Asami knew about Tahno was that he was part of The Wolfbats and had his bending taken away by Amon weeks ago.

"Hey there…Baln? Linbo? Bon..? Bolin! Yes! Bolin. Well I found Naga alone in an alleyway this morning, so I kind of got tied into this…predicament." Tahno answered nonchalantly.

Mako's eyes narrowed, "What was Naga doing alone in an alleyway? Where's Korra?" Mako never liked Tahno, not even after his bending was taken away. The firebender had seen the man as a cheater and a total creep, especially after he heard that Tahno had tried to hit on Korra at a restaurant weeks ago.

Tahno faltered a smile, "I think…that's Tenzin's palace to tell you. I'm not totally sure on what's going on."

Mako growled in frustration and stepped towards Tahno, a fist raised. The firebender was upset that no one was answering their questions about Korra. Is Korra alright? Why was Naga alone? Why do they have to go to Tenzin? What _happened _while they were in jail?

A small hand is placed on his chest and Mako sees that Asami is trying to stop him from confronting Tahno physically. Lin placed a firm hand on Tahno's shoulder, and Bolin on Mako's. The firebender put his raised arm to his side, closed his gold eyes and breathed deeply, in attempt to calm down. A few minutes passed and Mako is once again composed.

Mako eyed the man in front of him and asked once more, "Can you tell us what you _think_ is going on?"

Tahno's eyes fell downwards and his hands ran shakily through his hair. A whine from Naga was heard and Tahno glanced regretfully at the beast. The three teenagers noticed the former bender's behavior and immediately felt a sick feeling in their stomachs. Mako's gold eyes stared down the man, hoping to hear nothing bad has happened to Korra. Dear Agni, please let Korra be okay. Let her be in Air Temple Island, sleeping, meditating, training_, anything_ besides getting hurt. The firebender could basically hear his heartbeat speed up with every passing moment the ex-bender didn't answer.

Exhaling, Tahno finally answered them remorsefully, "Tenzin is under the impression that Korra…is missing."

* * *

**_Okay, I promised a little bit of Makorra, but I didn't want to put it for this chapter. I needed to add scenes of Tahno/Lin, Tenzin/Tarrlok, and Mako,Asami,Bolin/Tahno,Lin. _**

**_Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! You guys are amazing! Keep them up!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fractured**

* * *

"_Tenzin is under the impression that Korra…is missing."_

"_Korra…is missing."_

"_Korra…"_

"…_missing."_

Mako felt his whole world break. His ears burned from hearing those words, his brained fried from the information, his muscles tensed with anger, and his heart plummeted into his stomach, creating a sick and maddening feeling. Korra, strong, confident, amazing Korra was _**missing.**_ A disgusting man may have stolen her at the dead of night as a sick prank, or to do indescribable things to the young woman's body. It may be a ridiculous idea, but _someone _had the nerve to touch _his_ Korra. No, Korra isn't his, Mako thought, Korra is an equal. So, someone had the nerve to touch the girl he cared about the most. That thought made Mako's hands burn in anger, and his stomach churn with more disgust. The firebender wanted to desperately find the low-life that took Korra and roast him alive, not matter how wrong it was. He would do anything to make sure Korra was safe and sound again, and if that meant killing someone, so be it. Mako didn't notice that his hands were actually engulfed in flames, until Bolin called him roughly, a worried look on his face.

"Mako! Your hands! Stop that," Bolin scolded, "You're going to someone hurt."

The firebender's eyes snapped to the young man, glared menacingly, and didn't reply. Mako's gold eyes soften, realizing that he didn't take a moment to notice Bolin's or Asami's reactions to the news. Now taking a good look, Bolin wore a very anxious expression, his lips pressed into a thin line and green eyes hollow. Glancing at Asami, the young woman was on the verge of crying for her new friend as she hugged herself, muttering comforting words. The statement Tahno had said broke the three young teenagers.

Lin stood off to the side by Naga, observing the young group. Out of the four teenagers, Mako took the news really bad. Tahno was rather calm of the situation, but still held grief. Asami showed that she cared about the young Avatar, but kept a level head. Bolin was too shocked to react, but when the news sunk in, the young man stayed quiet and serious. But Mako, Mako reacted very strange, Lin thought. The young man's eyes almost glazed with unshed tears, and his hands emitted steam, then flames. The firebender was definitely not happy with the news. Lin also noticed how lost and broken the young man looked compared to the others. A sad smile formed on Lin's lips, realizing that the young man was probably in love with Avatar Korra.

Clearing her throat, Lin stepped towards the group, "This is why we have to speak with Tenzin. He's waiting for us at City Hall."

Asami, Bolin, and Tahno nodded their heads at the woman, but Mako only stared back and walked towards Naga, grabbing onto her reigns. The former chief nodded back and turned around, walked down the sidewalk, and towards City Hall where Tenzin awaited. Asami, Bolin, and Tahno followed right behind her in silence, while Mako and Naga walked in the back of the group. Bolin had suggested leaving his brother alone, for Mako wasn't pleasant to talk to when he gets "emotionally unstable." The others agreed, and left the brooding firebender with the polar bear dog.

Naga whined and shoved her large head at Mako's shoulder. Mako gently rubbed the animal's neck as they walked together, understanding the animal's worry, "We'll get Korra back, Naga. I promise."

.

* * *

"So…Tahno… What were you doing in an alleyway?" Bolin asked nervously as he walked next to his former rival. During Pro-Bending season, The Wolfbats were always intimidating, but Tahno was something else. There was this air around him that made people like Bolin cower in either fright or amazement by his waterbending. After Amon destroyed the arena and took Tahno's bending, Bolin was still scared to talk to the man.

"I was getting some groceries. I walked past a couple buildings, and heard Naga whining in the alleyway. So I went to see if she's alright, went to the Island to return her, followed Tenzin's instructions, got Lin, busted you guys out…and I think that's it?" Tahno replied. The former bender felt the boy's uneasiness and realized that the young boy still felt below him even though Amon took his bending away.

Turning his head towards the shorter man, Tahno gave a small smile, "So uh…Bolin, when is your brother going to stop giving me death glares?" Tahno pointed his thumb behind him, to Mako's direction. Bolin craned his neck to see his brother wearing a deep glare and his arms crossed.

Bolin turned around and shook his head, muttering a few words. Tahno raised a brow and asked him to repeat what he said. Bolin laughed, "Nah, it was nothing. Mako's just worried about Korra. All of us are, but he doesn't know how to express his worry in a… healthy manner. I promise he's not glaring at you for personal reasons."

Tahno smirked at the earthbender's comment, "Does Mako have a thing for the Uh-vatar?" Bolin chuckled and nodded his head again. The earthbender felt more at ease with the former bender. After everything that happened to Tahno, it seemed like the young man has changed. Tahno was more humble and open to others, unlike his old prideful and over-confident self.

Tahno felt a presence next to him and saw Asami, walking quietly The young woman hadn't spoken a word since they were released from prison, which confused Tahno. He had expected Asami to be very confident and outgoing, but got the opposite.

_It must be about Korra,_ Tahno thought to himself,_ she must be taking it hard. _

Turning his head from Bolin, Tahno gently raised a hand and tapped Asami on the shoulder, causing the woman to look up at him.

"Are you alright?" Tahno asked curiously.

Asami took a moment to answer, feeling a little lost in her words, "Um...Yea. Just a lot of things have been happening lately…" she trailed off.

Tahno sighed, "Wanna talk about it? I think it'll help."

Light green eyes stared into pale blue eyes, "No, I don't think—"

"That's what I said the first time I went to the therapist after I lost my bending," he interjected "Talking about your problems actually does help. Listen, I know this is our first time meeting, but let me help you out," Tahno gave a small smile, causing Asami to blush lightly.

"Alright… My dad's an Equalist, Mako and I broke up, and Korra's missing," Asami admitted in defeat. Tahno took a moment before he could answer back, "So, you feel like you're losing everything?"

The young girl's footsteps faltered and Tahno swore he heard a sharp inhale from her. Asami's cheeks blushed in anger and embarrassment, not liking how some complete stranger figured her out from the very beginning. Asami closed her eyes as she walked next to the man and breathed in and out slowly.

"Yes, I do feel that way. I feel so...useless. My father had signed me up for self-defense classes, only to find out it was a ploy to get me to join him. I'm supposed to be the happy-go-lucky heiress, but all I feel is…_pain_. My own father was tied to the very man that caused all the destruction in Republic City, I had let go of Mako for his own happiness, and Korra is gone. Korra, who I was seeing as a new best friend, is now missing," Asami felt her throat clog with every word she mustered.

"I felt like that when I was stripped of my bending," Tahno whispers, "I felt so empty, all my friends left…well I can't really call them friends… no one stuck around with me because I was normal. But let me tell you, it's just a rough patch. Everything will be alright." The young man gives a small smile to the woman, and she smiles back.

The two nonbenders snapped their heads to the sound of clicks and flashes, seeing that they had already arrived City Hall, which was swarmed with people. Lin left the group to fetch a waiting Tenzin, leaving the four teens alone. Bolin, Asami, Tahno, and Mako stared at the investigators and cops that surrounded the area with amused and curious faces. Mako's brows furrowed when he heard some cops mutter words about the wreckage and the Avatar being involved in it somehow.

"What is going on?" Mako muttered under his breath. The young man didn't talked the whole walk towards the building. He kept his distance from the group, feeling better to walk beside Naga. The firebender still couldn't believe that Korra was missing. It took a huge toll on his behavior towards people, and it made his blood boil even more when he realized that Tahno heard of the terrible news before him.

"Glad you can make it Mako, Bolin, and Asami. Thank you for fulfilling my favor, Tahno," Tenzin greeted the teens at calmly as he could, but still held depression in his voice. Tahno bowed, and Bolin attempted to smile, as well as Asami, but they couldn't do it. They needed answers to their desperate questions. What happened to Korra? Who took her? Why are there cops crowding City Hall?

"What's with all the cops? What happened to Korra?" Mako asked roughly, earning looks from the group. Tenzin sighed deeply, and felt a shove to his side. Glancing over, he sees Lin wearing a worried and mad expression, probably from hearing that Korra is gone and wanting to know what was happening, too.

Tenzin's eyes glazed to the floor, thinking of appropriate words to say to the firebender, "The cops and investigators are trying to find evidence on who ruined City Hall last night," His comment gained a few shocked expressions, "Everything is in ruins. There's glass on the floor, dents on the walls and chairs. Walls were torn down…" Tenzin takes a moment to go on, "I am under the suspicion that Korra…was here last night. Tahno had told you about Naga being in a nearby alleyway, yes?" The teens nod their heads, "It gives me more evidence that Korra was here. Councilman Tarrlok was here last night as well, and from the looks of the damage, I assume that the two got into a fight." Tenzin ended with his head hung, not in the mood to see the teenagers' broken faces.

Bolin rubbed his chin, green eyes staring down at the pavement with sadness, "What was Korra doing here?"

"I think she wanted Tarrlok get us out of prison, Bolin," Asami said softly as she patted the young man on the shoulder.

Tenzin looked up at the two teens with apologetic eyes, and averted them to see Tahno back to Naga's side, petting the creature in a robotic manner. Lin stood next to Tenzin; her hands balled into fists, angry that her men were arresting innocent civilians, and that Tarrlok had done something downright stupid once again. Lin caught a couple of her former metalbending cops pass her and she turned sharply, prepared to scold them until their ears bled off. Tenzin was left alone to the teenagers and scanned the group once more, only to realize someone was missing.

"Where's Mako?" The airbending master questioned with panic. Bolin's eyes widened, realizing that his brother was a little too silent. Turning around frantically, Bolin and Asami searched the area for Mako. Tahno also looked, confused on the firebender's sudden disappearance. Naga sniffed the air and turned her head in the direction of the double doors of City Hall. Whining, Naga bumped her head softly to Tahno's back, enough to get his attention. The former bender's pale blue eyes glanced at the animal and noticed how intently Naga was staring at the entrance.

"I think Mako went inside City Hall," Tahno called out to the group, still staring at the door. Bolin let out a frustrated yell and started for the doors, only to be held back by Tenzin. Bolin looked up questioningly at the older man, but Tenzin only responsed with a sad smile.

"We should let Mako get his answers," Tenzin said, and the three teenagers reluctantly agreed.

.

* * *

Mako stormed through the double doors of City Hall, furious as ever. When Tenzin mentioned the possibility that Korra visited the building last night with _Tarrlok_, it had set off a bomb in his chest. Tarrlok was a devious, slimy, rotten man that Mako did not trust at all. The councilman was the reason why Korra had missed pro-bending practice, gave the young woman nightmares of Amon, and tricked everyone into agreeing with unfair laws for the city. Mako felt flames emanating from his fingertips, and his skin turn into molten. Everything was so very hot and Mako needed a release, and punching Tarrlok's face would do.

The fuming firebender shoved passed people, not even bothering to say sorry or excuse me. Once in the main room of the building, Mako stopped and carefully observed the area. It was just like Tenzin described it. The walls were torn, pillars were dented, glass scattered the floor; everything was just a mess. Spotting a tall, dark skinned waterbender, Mako's gold eyes narrowed and resumed his angered strides.

"Tarrlok," Mako called out sharply, earning the man's attention, "We need to talk." He walked to a corner of the room so no one would hear their conversation.

Tarrlok was talking to a cop and fought the urge to smirk when the firebending boy called him out. Excusing himself to the cop, Tarrlok marched towards the young man, fear not even close to his demeanor. Upon arriving closer to the man, Tarrlok was surprised to feel his suit being clutch roughly and pushed backwards. Blinking, Tarrlok's icy blue eyes stared back at gold irises filled with wrath. Mako roughly pulled the man in by the collar and pushed against a stone pillar, causing the waterbender and him to be at eye level.

"Where's Korra?" Mako spat out, teeth bared.

The waterbender's brows furrowed and violently shoved Mako back at his question, "Listen here, boy. I do not know where the Avatar is." Tarrlok bit out slowly, his teeth gritting.

Mako was pushed back a couple feet, but still kept his balance. Hearing the disgusting words Tarrlok had replied with, Mako growled and lunged forwards, causing cops and investigators to turn their attention towards the two. The waterbender was once again in Mako's hold, not putting up a fight this time.

"You're lying. You and her fought last night. What did you do to her?" Mako felt his hands grow hotter and hotter with ever word his said.

Tarrlok stared long and hard at the firebender in front of him. Gold eyes held so much fire and worry._ The young man seemed very desperate to know where Korra was,_ Tarrlok thought_, I think I know why... _

Smirking despite the situation, Tarrlok retorts smoothly, "You like the Avatar, don't you?"

Mako felt his heart speed up and his grip loosen. The pink tinges of his cheeks were enough for Tarrlok to know his answer. Tarrlok smirked even more and shoved Mako as he was distracted with his own thoughts. Calling a few cops, Tarrlok motioned to the young man. Mako didn't realize he was being pulled away until his feet left the floor. Whipping his head around, the young man saw two metalbending cops dragging him away from the councilman. Growling in frustration, Mako thrashed around in the men's grip, but it wasn't enough to stop them.

.

* * *

Tenzin, Bolin, Asami, and Tahno waited in front of the building. The teenagers sat beside Naga and Tenzin sat on a bench. Lin left to go to the Police Headquarters, hoping to get her men acting correctly again. Naga laid on the sidewalk, waiting for the firebender that cared for her master. White ears perked to the sound of yelling from inside the building. The rest of the group heard it too, and realized it was Mako making all the noise. Moments later, the doors burst open with two metalbending cops escorting a very irate Mako. Dropping him roughly on the pavement, the men walked off, slamming the double doors behind him. Bolin gasped and got up, wondering if his brother was okay. Tenzin rushed from the bench with a worried expression.

Rubbing his head, Mako muttered curses. Noticing two distinctive shadows looming over him, Mako glanced up to see Bolin and Tenzin wearing the same anxious expression.

"What happened?" Bolin inquired.

"Did you talk to Tarrlok?" Tenzin demanded.

Eyeing the men, Mako closed his eyes and sighed deeply, "I talked to Tarrlok and asked him about Korra and her disappearance. He knows something, and I have to find out what it is. Uhm, yea, I got kicked out after…I got a little too violent." Mako hears a gasp from Asami, "Don't worry, no one's injured or dead." Mako added.

"Mako, I know you're worried about Korra, we all are, but don't take matters into your own hands. We'll find Korra together, okay?" Tenzin said attentively. The look the firebender had when he talked about Tarrlok knowing something worried Tenzin. It was better to defuse the possibility of anyone running off to be the hero by saying they'll all work together to find the missing girl.

Gold irises averted to the ground, and Mako finally answered, "Alright. We'll find Korra together."

Standing up on his own, Mako turned and headed towards Air Temple Island. The rest of the group, including Tahno, followed him. Mako led the group home, while Tenzin, Asami, Bolin, and Tahno walked behind. Naga ran ahead of the group, until she was next to Mako. Nudging her head on Mako's side, Naga barked softly. Mako turned his head slightly to acknowledge the animal and gave a small smile. Patting the white fur of the polar bear dog, Mako continued his journey back to home. But no one, not even Naga, noticed a ghost of a frown and deadly eyes adorning the handsome firebender's face.

"_I'm sorry, Tenzin, but I have to find Korra, and I'm doing this alone."_

.

* * *

Korra's hallow blue eyes stared into the darkness. Her plan didn't work out as she hoped. With every hit she took, the chains would puncture into her skin, creating more bruises and cuts on her back. Not a single link of the chain fell off, which made the young girl cry in frustration. Korra was so confident that it would work. _So confident._ Breaking those chains would've lead to her freedom, but it only lead to her demise.

The young woman had felt a sticky sensation on her back as she was slamming herself against the rock wall. Korra was confused and thought that water that seeped through the chains. The girl waved it off, thinking that it would dry out in moments. The more she moved, the weaker she got. Of course, she was hungry, but it never took such a toll on her vision like this. The room spun, even in the darkness. It was a scary feeling, almost like she was flying erratically. It then hit her that her sick sensation had begun when the sticky liquid was felt on her back. Deeply inhaling the stale air of the cave, Korra's blue eyes widened in shock. The air smelled of rust and minerals; it had smelled of _blood_.

The chains or a rock must have punctured her back, which resulted in the sticky dripping feeling. From how weak Korra felt, she guessed that it was a really deep wound. Blue irises refused to release any tears, so in return, they had become hallow; depressed. Korra stopped her energy consuming movements and sat back, chains to the wall. Blood had streamed from some part of her back to the ground, making the ground damp with her blood as well. The Spirits are cruel, Korra thinks to herself. The Avatar was sitting in a frozen cave on a mountain, chained up, and possibly bleeding to death. How powerful she sounded.

Here she was, probably an hour after her discovery of her wound. The blood stopped flowing, but with every move Korra made, it would somehow reopen. Hollow eyes would blink every now and then. Korra's stomach would gurgle from starvation, and her vision would sometimes fail her. Korra was slowly dying and she knew it. It was great that she extended her life a little by heating her own body temperature, but it only caused her more pain.

Tarrlok's haunting promises before he left played through her head again.

"_No one will ever find you."_

"_I'm doing you a favor. Save you from more failure."_

"_Good-bye Avatar Korra."_

Throughout all those thoughts, Korra couldn't help but let her mind wander to a golden eyed man with hooked brows and a deep red scarf.

_**Mako**_.

Korra smiled lightly, remembering him and his handsome features. The man was one of the very first friends Korra ever gained, as well as crush. Mako was broody, calm, cool, and pretty funny when you get to know him well enough. The Avatar's blue eyes shone with love at remembering him and their time together. It was like destiny, meeting Mako and becoming part of the Fire-Ferrets. He had always challenged the young girl to prove herself at anything, too. How Korra missed the young man's voice and smile. Despite him being in a relationship with another dear friend, Asami, Korra couldn't help but admire him. She felt a pang at her chest, realizing that she would never be able to properly say good-bye to the handsome firebender that had _captured her heart._

Captured her heart, Korra thought, does that mean I love Mako? He's with Asami, and their happiness comes first. But still...

After considering all that they've been through, the fights, laughs, adventures, and how much her heart thumped with enthusiasm whenever the man was around, Korra gave a small smile. Korra felt her body slump against the rock wall, chains clanking slightly, and her eyes close involuntary. Her last thoughts reminded in her mind.

_"Yes, I do love Mako."_

* * *

**_Yay! New chapter! Has scenes of every character :)_**

**_Just a heads up, Finals are this week, so it may take a few days or possibly a week to get a new chapter out! I'm sorry! Just have to study for these tests, and it's summer vacation for me!_**

**_Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favs! 50+ reviews, 60+ favs and over 100+ alerts! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!_**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter! As Bryke would say, It's a doozy :P_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fractured**

* * *

The high moon loomed over Republic City, embracing it in pale light. A house stood in the upper part of town, meant for big business owners and councilmen. It was grey and dark blue, with elegant tracings of the Northern Watertribe symbol etched around the doors and pillars. The sound of running water came from an open window, the bathroom. A tall, strong jawed man wore a robe and was standing in front of a fogged mirror, washing his face.

"_Good afternoon, Republic City! It's a chilly 46 degrees with mild winds. It will continue to grow colder throughout the night, so you may expect some snowfall. As you may have heard, City Hall was in ruins yesterday night and the early morning of today. Investigators are trying to find a lead…"_

Tarrlok, the man who owned the house, smirked and laughed almost evilly at the radio's announcement. The radio played in the kitchen on full blast throughout the house, keeping a keen ear on news of the City Hall and Korra.

"_In other news, Avatar Korra is said to be missing. Sources say that she must have been involved in the City Hall accident last night, along with councilman Tarrlok. Councilman Tarrlok of the Northern Watertribe has been interrogated of the events, and police say he's innocent. Again, if anyone has any news of our missing Avatar, please notify the Police Headquarters."_

Tarrlok laughed again, content with being able to fool the cops and investigators. With the amount of power he held on the city, Tarrlok could do anything he wanted. Being part of the Task Force, the Council, and working alongside Chief Saikhan, he controlled the government and military. With the Avatar out of the picture, no one was there to stop Tarrlok from having Republic City wrapped around his finger. It was quite refreshing to not hear the young woman's confident accusations towards the older Watertribe man, as she was possibly still stuck in the cave he dumped her in almost 24 hours ago. Tarrlok wiped his face, and rubbed his chin in thought. How _was_ the Avatar fairing out in the harsh weathers of the mountains? He wanted the woman gone, and he had to go to extremes to do it.

The man thought about placing the Avatar in an abandoned shed in the outskirts of the city, but that wouldn't do. It was very easy to get out of an abandoned shed. Tarrlok almost thought about dumping her in the deep waters of Yue Bay, but Korra's a skilled waterbender. She would escape, for sure. Anything that had to do with being stuck in a built device or water was ruled out. Tarrlok, though he felt a little guilty of his actions, decided that a freezing cave on a high part of the mountains would do. With Korra already chained from head to toe, it would be almost impossible for her to break free of the cave. _But _Korra was clever and stubborn, Tarrlok thought, there is a _possibility_ she found a way to escape.

Groaning in annoyance, Tarrlok snatched civilian clothes and changed from his robe. He walked hastily from his home and into the garage, starting up the very truck he thrown Korra in the night before. The truck drove through the paved roads of the town with every intention of going to the mountains once more. Tarrlok muttered something menacingly, to himself, brows furrowed in annoyance.

"_Avatar Korra, you __**better**__ be in that cave. Dead or Alive."_

_._

* * *

"_Good afternoon, Republic City! It's a chilly 46 degrees with mild winds. It will continue to grow colder throughout the night, so you may expect some snowfall. As you may have heard, City Hall was in ruins yesterday night and the early morning of today. Investigators are trying to find a lead, but are finding none. If you can have any news on this, please contact the Police Headquarters ASAP. In other news, Avatar Korra is said to be mis—"_

Mako switched the radio on his bedside table off, grunting as he did it, and laid back on his bed. The young man took the device from the White Lotus wing, deciding that he needed it more than they did. His every intention was to keep tabs on more information of Korra and the case surrounding City Hall, but it was still the same. The announcer would say that the investigators and cops are still finding a lead, and Korra was still missing. Mako wasn't stupid. Nope, not at all. When he had confronted Tarrlok about Korra, it was obvious that the man knew something about the woman. The way he acted, the tension of his muscle, how he said those words in a strained voice, Mako knew he was lying through his teeth.

Mako knew he was acting crazy and irrational, but he couldn't help it. When Tahno and Tenzin told him the news of Korra's disappearance, flashbacks of his own parents dying played in his mind. The way their limp bodies laid on the cold ground, how lost Mako felt when he realized he and Bolin were now alone, and how difficult it was to move on... Now they were visions of bright blue eyes turning pale and lifeless, and the feeling of having someone special once again being taken away coursed through Mako's veins. It brought out a dormant part of the firebender; it was animalistic, treacherous, and ill-tempered, compared to his calm, stoic, and controlled emotions he showed every day.

Mako's thoughts were cut off by the sounds of a very sleepy Meelo and a worried Pema passing through the hallway.

"_Mommy, daddy said something happened to Korra. Is she going to be alright?"_

"_She's going to be alright, Meelo. Don't worry."_

"…_What if she isn't going to be okay?"_

"…_Well…let's just hope that nothing too bad has happened to Korra. C'mon, lil' guy, it's time to go to sleep."_

"_Mommy, I miss Korra. A lot. Jinora and Ikki miss her too."_

"_Oh Meelo, I miss Korra too. She'll be okay, don't worry. Grandpa Aang will protect her."_

Mako ran his calloused hands through his unruly hair. It was the very first time Mako heard the young airbending child to talk with so much seriousness. The young firebender felt sympathy towards the kids. When Tenzin told them about Korra's disappearance, their faces turned from shock to depression. The girls' eyes were glazed with tears, and Meelo kept quiet the whole time. Jinora and Ikki most likely felt a strong sister bond with Korra, and the news had taken a toll on their emotions. Meelo looked up to the young woman as a new playmate and friend. Those kids looked up to Korra as their sister, best friend, and heroine, and now she's gone.

Mako stood up abruptly from his resting position and grabbed his coat and scarf on a chair in the corner of his room. The firebender strode out of the room, into the hallway, and towards Korra's room across Air Temple Island. Mako hesitantly opened the missing girl's bedroom, and found what he was looking for- more so who. Checking the hallway with his peripheral vision to make sure no one saw him, Mako entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Naga," Mako called out softly. The polar bear dog was resting on Korra's small bed, small whines escaping the animal's mouth every now and then. When Mako called out her name, Naga peered up to the man with sad eyes, "C'mon girl."

Naga tilted her head, unsure of what the firebender wanted. Mako walked across the room and opened the large window next to the bed, making a strong breeze blow in.

"Naga, we're going to save Korra."

The sound of her master's name was enough for Naga to jump from the bed and into a standing position. Mako observed the scene in front of him. The room was on the second floor, which would mean that if Naga and he were to sneak out, they would have to be very careful and quiet. Walking backwards, still thinking on how to approach the fall, Mako rubbed the animal's neck.

"Alright, Naga… It's a two story drop. We have to be- Ahh!" Naga nipped at Mako's coat and flung him to her back. Mako, still not aware of the situation, yelled again when Naga galloped towards the window and jumped out. Finding the reigns of the animal, Mako held on for life, not wanting to fall off the animal. Naga landed on the coble ground of the courtyard with a soft patter and Mako adjusts himself, complimenting the animal for actually escaping the house with such stealth.

"I feel like you've done this with Korra so many times," Mako muttered jokingly to the animal. Mako ordered the animal to move, and Naga galloped towards the dock, still quiet as ever. When they appeared the Bay, Mako once again pets the furry creature.

"The last ferry probably left an hour ago. We have to swim to get to main land. Can you do that?" Naga barked in response and leaped into the cold waters of Yue Bay. The polar bear dog started paddling through the waters with Mako on her back. The firebender didn't care that half of his body was soaking wet, or the fact that he just went against Tenzin's orders. It was Korra, and that was enough for him to break the rules for once. Mako's golden eyes blazed with passion and wrath as Naga continued to swim across the waters. Yes, he was still going to find Korra, but he had to talk to a certain councilman first.

"_Tarrlok, you __**better**__ give me honest answers this time."_

.

* * *

"Bolin, I already told you. I'm fine." Asami grunted. The two were in the living room, sitting on opposite ends of the couch that adorned the rustic room. Unlike Mako, the two didn't head straight to their rooms when they arrive to the island. The two sat in the living room from noon to even right now, night, lost in their own thoughts.

The young earthbender fussed over the woman since they got home. He would ask if she were alright, if she were hungry, if she were sleepy, or anything of the sort. The real reason Bolin did this was to make sure she'll be okay after her breakup with Mako. Bolin couldn't blame Mako for his behavior about Korra. He understood that his own brother loved the powerful girl, but it was unfair for Asami to be brushed off so quickly.

"Sorry, Asami, I'm just watchin' out for ya," Bolin said with his hands up in defense.

Asami's green eyes bore into Bolin's and she looks away, sighing. "Bolin, I appreciate your concern about my break up with Mako, but can it please stop?"

Bolin sighs in response, "'Sami, you need to talk to someone. The way you were so quiet on our walk to and from City Hall…. I know you and Tahno talked, but I want to make sure for myself you'll be truly alright."

It was true. While the group headed back to Air Temple Island, Tahno realized he had to attend family matters, pay bills, and other miscellaneous things. He bid farewell to the crew and promised to visit when Korra returned. He left, but not without asking Asami one last time if she were okay. Again, Asami blushed from the man's actions and nods, earning a smile from the former bender.

Asami was touched by the younger brother's, as well as Tahno's, distress for her and she smiles softly at his words, "It takes time getting over someone when they like another." Bolin smiles back, knowing that feeling all too well.

"I know what you mean. I liked Korra, but she didn't like me back. It tore me up when I saw my own brother and her kissing… Oh Spirits! Uh… I wasn't... supposed to say that. Forget everything I said!" the earthbender yells, rubbing his forearm in embarrassment.

The young woman chuckled at the young man's expense. "It's alright, Bolin. What Korra and Mako did in the past doesn't bother me...or it shouldn't. All that matters right now is that we're all still friends after we get Korra back."

Bolin nodded in agreement, and is once again lost in his own thought. A random outburst of laughter from Asami frightened the young man though. Asami shook her head and does her best to compose herself.

"I'm sorry, Bo," a chuckle, "I was just thinking about how Korra hurt you and Mako hurt me…" another laugh, "they really are perfect for each other. They're great jerkbenders." Asami jokes the last part, not really meaning that the two were jerks.

Bolin chuckled along with the laughing woman, "Ha! Well Mako's a bigger jerk bender," a laugh, "I'm just kidding...I think." The man stopped laughing and got up, "Maybe we should check up on Mako? See how he's doing."

Asami nodded back and stood up. Bolin started to walk for the bedrooms, but felt sudden pressure on his back. Arms and hands wrapped around his torso, and Bolin realizes that Asami was giving him a hug.

"Thanks for the talk, Bo. I'll be okay. Promise." Asami whispered as she rests her cheek on his back. Bolin smiled in contentment, actually liking the feeling of the young woman's touch. Asami released her hold and Bolin turned to face her, a wide grin is on his face. Asami grinned back and the two continued their walk to Mako's bedroom.

.

* * *

Bolin and Asami reached Mako's room. Knocking on the sliding door, Bolin yelled, but not enough to wake up anyone who was sleeping.

"Bro, it's me and Asami. Are you okay? We haven't seen you since we got home."

Silence.

"Bro! C'mon Mako. Mako! Fine, we'll just have to go in ourselves!"

Sliding the door open, Bolin and Asami were shocked to find an empty room. Walking inside, Asami glanced around to see if there were any traces that Mako was there recently. Running a hand on the bed, Asami notes that it was still warm, probably from Mako lying down for so long. Bolin searched for his brother's coat and scarf, for Mako always had a habit of changing into sweats and a t-shirt when he's at home, but didn't find them.

"Huh… strange..." Bolin muttered to himself.

Asami suddenly gasped, and ran out of the room. Bolin's brows rose and ran after the woman. Asami sped off through twists and turns of the home until she reached Korra's room. Bolin finally caught up with her, doubling over to catch his breath.

"A-Asami. W-w-what was…THAT?" Bolin yelled the last word, panic in his voice.

The young woman closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Raising a shaky hand, Asami slid Korra's bedroom door open, expecting to see a very large furry polar bear dog. She saw nothing but an empty room with an open window. Light green eyes filled with worry and understanding of what must've happened. Bolin questioned again and Asami slowly craned her neck to face him.

"Naga's missing, Bolin, and so is Mako. Do you think the two…?" Asami trailed off, hoping that the earthbender could put 2 and 2 together.

Bolin's eyes widened, getting what Asami was suggesting, "I…I don't know. Mako…Spirits, Mako's crazy!" His large hands tugged furiously at his brown locks.

Asami placed a comforting hand on Bolin's shoulder, "Should we tell Tenzin?"

Bolin stared out the open window, and into Republic City. The lights of the town glowed with much joy and awe. Sighing, Bolin turned from the room and walked down the hallway, not even taking time to glance at the nonbender, "Not right now, Asami. We'll tell him if Mako's not here by sun rise. I'm gonna go sleep; see ya around, 'Sami."

The young man's words were so hallow, which scared the heiress. Asami watched Bolin's retreating figure with sad eyes. The earthbender probably worried more for Korra and now his missing brother and Naga. Shaking her head, Asami marched towards Korra's open bedroom window. Gazing out into the lit up city, Asami's light green irises filled with hope and determination before closing the window.

"_Mako, you __**better**__ bring Korra back home."_

* * *

_**Alright! Well Mako's off to confront Tarrlok and get Korra! **_

_**Tarrlok's and Mako's scenes happened simultaniously, for they were hearing the same radio broadcast. **_

_**As you might have seen in my last author's note, I have finals this week, so updates will be very slow! Please understand that school comes before anything else at the moment. Thank you :')**_

_**Thank you so much for the amount of reviews, favs, and alerts! Please keep them up!**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Fractured**

* * *

_Eeeeeekkkkkkk_

_Vrrrrreeeemmmm_

_Eeeekkkkkkk_

The sound of tires screeching across asphalt echoed through the sleeping city. The blue truck that made the noise swerved through twists and turns of neighborhoods and closed street markets. Tarrlok gripped the steering wheel tightly, worry wrinkles were etched on his forehead and his dark brown locks were splayed around his shoulders haphazardly. The man was on his way to the mountains just outside of Republic City, where he abandoned Avatar Korra around 24 hours ago. Tarrlok grew on edge after having the thought of Korra actually breaking free of her metal bonds. She was obviously clever and strong, so Korra must have planned an escape from the cave. Tarrlok's only thought at the moment was to make sure Avatar Korra was still in the cave, imprisoned in the metal chains; She could be either frozen to death or just barely hanging on, it didn't matter. As long as Korra was still trapped, everything would still be alright. So the waterbender sped through the streets for a short trip, or so Tarrlok had thought, since every intersection and street he passed, he was either stopped by late night pedestrians or the traffic signal.

"Augh!" Tarrlok yelled in annoyance as he was stopped by a bright red light, "I planned on making this trip very short… Stupid Avatar…You're making my life harder even when you're not around…"

The light switched to neon green minutes later and Tarrlok's foot slammed down on the breaks. The truck jolted and tires screeched once more.

_Eeeeeekkkkkkk_

_Vrrrrreeeemmmm_

Tarrlok thought he was lucky that there weren't any cops to catch him on speeding… but little did Tarrlok know that he just passed a furious man with blazing honey colored eyes and an infuriated polar bear dog resting by an alleyway.

.

* * *

Mako and Naga roamed the back streets of Republic City. When the two arrived at the Bay, the streets of the usual busy city were dead, which gave the two an uneasy feeling. Mako led the large creature through the alleyways, in case any Chi-Blockers, Metalbending cops, and the sort were to sneak up on them. So there they were, sneaking around by the alley-system.

Growing up in Republic City for most of his life, Mako knew his way around. There was the Lower Ring for factories, trading, docks for ships, and anything else that had to do with making and distributing products. In this part of the city, smoke always bellowed out of the large grey buildings, signaling that work never rests. The air was mucky, polluted, and sometimes showcased the poverty. There was the Left Ring, or more commonly called the Shopping District. This is where many designers distribute their new looks and clothing brands. Earth Kingdom shirts, Fire Nation robes, and Water Tribe jackets were a few of the things they sold. Many came here year round to purchase whatever they needed, no matter where they came from. They're not too friendly with the poor though, Mako thought. He and Bolin were never really welcomed in this part of town unless the job they were working for asked them to deliver products here. There was the large Right Ring, or just the Common District. Normal families, benders and nonbenders, lived here. It's a mixture of stores, neighborhoods, schools, restaurants and other important buildings. And last, the Upper Ring. Councilmen, actors, actresses, models, big business owners, and the rich lived here. Everything in the area was elegant, clean, and crisp. The trees and shrubs were aligned in a pattern, homes were far away from each other, the roads were as smooth as a newborn's cheeks, and it was always quiet. Mako had learned this on his short stay at Asami's home.

Mako guided Naga all the way to the Upper Ring, in hopes of facing Tarrlok. The young man honestly didn't know where the councilman's house was, or what it even looked like, but all Mako knew was that he had to get answers.

"Okay Naga, just keep going through here," Mako whispered to the beast. The two were still traveling by the alleyways, guessing what direction would be best to take. Naga stalked forward, until they had exited out of the narrow space to the sidewalks that connected stores and restaurants of the Upper Ring. Tired of walking around in tight spaces, Naga whined and growled when Mako tugged on her reigns to go back into the alleyway. The firebender rolled his eyes at the animal's behavior and sighed.

"Maybe we should take a break." Mako muttered as he relaxed his tense muscles. Naga moved to rest her four limbs onto the ground and Mako got off the white animal. Sitting down on the sidewalk, Mako observed the street before him. It was very empty, except for the blue truck that waited for the red light to change its color. Mako's eyes narrowed, taking in the details of the truck. From what he could see, Mako pointed out that it was blue and white, metal, and had a very inpatient driver. The light changed to green and the truck lunched forwards dangerously fast.

_Eeeeeekkkkkkk_

_Vrrrrreeeemmmm_

It felt like everything was going in slow motion. Honey colored irises widened when the blue truck passed by. The brown locks and the strong Watertribe jaw of the driver was enough to make the young man realize who it was. _**Tarrlok.**_

Golden eyes blinked, and the slow motion effect was lost. Shaking his head repeatedly, Mako felt all his anger and tense muscles come back to him. The fire that burned in his chest erupted into a volcano. Naga caught a glimpse of Tarrlok as well, and she immediately sprang into action. Nipping at the bottom of Mako's coat, Naga growled viciously at the direction the truck had just passed. Standing up in an instant, Mako jumped onto Naga's back and clutched the reigns.

"You see that truck? Go after it." The firebender commanded.

Naga leaped forwards into the streets, limbs galloping as fast as the wind. With the speed Tarrlok was taking, it was obvious that Mako and Naga were behind, but that's what Mako had wanted. If the two were to get too close, Tarrlok would notice and immediately call the cops. What was he doing out so late? Mako thought to himself. From the way Tarrlok drove, it was apparent that the man was off to something very important. It couldn't be a council thing, or a family thing. It's for sure not out for a date.

_Then what is it?_

Naga's distressed barks jolted Mako out of his thoughts. Blinking, Mako returned his attention to in front of him, and saw the shiny metal truck of Tarrlok's. Naga ran fast enough to catch up with the vehicle, using the loud motors and screeches as her guide. When her black eyes caught the truck, Naga barked out to Mako, hoping to get his attention.

Smirking, Mako petted the animal's neck, "Good girl. Slow down a bit. We're going to follow him." The firebender felt the anima's limbs shift, and their momentum slowed down.

They followed the older waterbender for what seemed like hours, the metal truck always in their field of vision. It seemed like it was only Tarrlok and Mako and Naga on the streets. _Weird_. The older man had gone through more twists, turns, and intersections, and he still didn't noticed he was being followed. Mako and Naga gone through the same twists and turns, actually growing tired of the man's weird driving pattern.

Mako thought that the man had gone out for just a random drive, but it all changed when he caught a glimpse of a city limit sign in the distance. Tarrlok's truck went right past it, and he was now traveling in the outskirts of Republic City. The firebender's brow's furrowed, eyeing the landscape before him. The scene before him showed the grassy plains and a couple of farmers' homes.

"What is Tarrlok doing out…?" Mako's eyes widened when he realized he forgot a very important and huge natural the urge to smack his own face, Mako growled in anger and tugged on Naga's reigns to go faster.

It wasn't uncommon to hear stories about people disappearing in these parts of nature. It was a place that was hard to endure, because of the climate and elevation change, but few battled it all out to either hide a body from their crimes or to just get away from the world. Despite these haunting tales, Mako and Naga weren't going to turn back. They had snuck out of Air Temple Island, endured the freezing cold waters, constantly fought off sleep, and grew accustomed to tightness of the alleyways. Seeing Tarrlok was what Mako wanted, that that's what he was going to get. No stupid geographical landmark was going to scare him off. C'mon it was only…

_The mountains_

.

* * *

_Breathe In_

_Breathe Out_

_Breathe In_

_Breathe…_

"Out." Korra said to herself. The young woman laid on the hard, damp, and cold ground of the cave. After receiving a nasty gash on her back from the wall in attempt to escape, Korra collapsed from blood loss and exhaustion. Her body slumped against the rock walls, but eventually tipped over to hit the ground. Hours later, Korra came to and felt her world on a new axis, realizing she was on her side, her cheek pressed on the rough surface. The chains clanked with every move she made, and it still restrained her. Korra was forced to stay on the ground, no matter how much she hated it.

Korra's stomach gurgled, still empty, and her head ached from blood loss and sleep deprivation. Sure, the young girl had passed out, but that wasn't considered sleeping. Korra visibly shuddered, now thinking about how bad her dreams were going to be. Amon plagued her dreams months before. It was usually filled with the masked man chuckling sadistically and threatening to take Korra's bending. Now it was Tarrlok that scared her senseless. Korra could imagine it now; Tarrlok would use bloodbending in her dreams and Korra would actually feel the same physical pressures her body had felt a day ago (was it a day ago? Or more?). Then the young girl would wake up screaming, sweating drenching her tanned skin, and muttering comforting words to herself. That is, if she were still alive to do that.

"Don't think that." Korra said out loud, her raspy voice echoing through the cave.

It was a constant battle; continuously trying to tell herself everything would be okay when it really wasn't. Korra just wanted to get out. The chains irritated her, and the caves were no place to live in. Who would take time to make a cave? And who would want to live here?

Now thinking about it, Korra's eyes filled with sadness when she realized that she had been stuck in the cave for more than a day. Had someone noticed her disappearance? Did Tenzin? The airbending children? Had her own friends realize no one would be saving them? Thoughts swarmed in Korra's mind, and she audibly gasped with fear on her new thought.

"What did Tarrlok tell everyone?" She asked herself.

City Hall was in ruins because her and Tarrlok, Korra admited. It would be very difficult for Tarrlok to hide that mess from the public and cops…Unless he didn't say anything to anyone. The older man was scheming and tricky. Tarrlok would have either made up a story about Amon and his Chi-Blockers, or pretend he wasn't even involved in the whole fiasco. What if Tarrlok said she died? Or left the city to Amon's clutches? These thoughts kept swarming in her head and Korra felt her breath shorten with panic. Closing her blue eyes tightly, away from the darkness, Korra took in a shaky breath.

_Breathe In_

_Breathe Out_

.

* * *

Korra's sapphire eyes snapped open when she heard the sound of a motor running just outside of the cave. She couldn't crane her neck, but her eyes wandered to the direction of the noise. It ended in what she assumed was the entrance and exit of the cave. In retrospect, while the young Avatar had been stuck in the makeshift dungeon, Korra never took time to notice what had blocked off her escape. It was too dark, and Korra was too restrained for any movement other that scooting short distances.

_Crack_

_Crack_

Bright blue eyes widened with wonder and amazement as some stranger destroyed the blockade by…_waterbending? _Korra's chapped lips cracked into a smile and almost squealed with joy, ready to thank her savior.

"_Oh hello, Avatar Korra, you're still alive?"_

Korra's blood ran cold when she heard the voice of her so called savior. It was disgusting. The Avatar felt so many emotions run through her. Anger, pain, betrayal, and most of all, fear. What did _Tarrlok _want with her this time? Hasn't he done enough?

"_C'mon, can't you answer a simple question?"_

The girl felt great pressure on her foot as Tarrlok spoke. Korra just realized that Tarrlok walked into the cave, grabbed her foot tightly, and started dragging her away from her spot. Letting out a frustrated grunt, Korra squirmed her way from him, but to no avail. Tarrlok noticed how rambunctious the girl was at the moment, and dropped her foot with force. Tarrlok then grabbed for the metal chains and proceeded to drag Korra out, scrapping her face and exposed shoulders in the process.

Once the two reached the point where the ground and the snow met and the moon's light shone on Korra's body, Tarrlok dropped the chain and studied the Avatar. Korra's hair was tangled, her clothes ripped, and the chains continued to give her bruises with ever move she made. Dried blood stained the chains, and Tarrlok took note that Korra looked very pale. Also, the Avatar was _silent_. **_So very silent._** Her once confident blue eyes once held so much challenge, but now it held such pain and anxiety.

_Avatar Korra's spirit is broken_

Grinning with satisfaction, Tarrlok once again reached out for the girl, ready to dump her back in the cave once more. When the man's bulky hand brushed against the woman's injured shoulder, Korra's eyes widened. She didn't know what came over her, or what triggered her outburst, but Korra began screaming and spitting out bright red flames from her mouth.

"_Don't touch me!"_

A shaky breath

"_Let me go, Tarrlok!"_

.

* * *

Naga panted as she climbed up the steep side of the mountain. She followed Tarrlok's tire tracks up the mountain as fast as she could, not wanting the wind and snow to blow and cover the tracks for good. Mako was bent over, a hand clutched onto his red scarf to keep it from flying away, and a hand on Naga's reigns. The snow blinded his sight, so Mako relied on the animal to guide him and herself up the mountains.

Golden eyes drooped with fatigue, but Mako refused to sleep. The only thing that kept him awake at the moment was _Korra._ He thought about Korra's laugh, how it bubbled with happiness. The way Korra smiled; her pearly whites lighting up the room. How smooth Korra's skin looked, even from afar. Korra's beautiful sapphire eyes that made his breath hitch whenever he made contact with them. They were so blue, magnetic, and peaceful. And oh Spirits, the way Korra moved whenever she displayed her skilled bending. The curve of her body, tightness of her muscles, and the way the element she bended with danced around her. Korra was the most beautiful when she was bending the elements.

A small smile etched on the young man's face, "I wish I could hear her voice again…" Mako muttered to himself.

"_Don't touch me!"_

Mako's honey irises snapped open. Had he just…? Was that _Korra's_ voice? Or was that his mind playing tricks on him?

"_Let me go, Tarrlok!"_

Naga's head jerked towards the direction of the yell, and Mako now had confirmation that he wasn't just hearing things. Bursts of red light emanated from a distance and the firebender recognized the ferocity and passion of those flames. Despite how desperate and hurt the yells sounded, Naga howled with joy and Mako grinned, forgetting his fatigue. Naga lunged forwards, with Mako gripping the reigns once more. The man and beast both shared the same happiness and thought as they came to their beloved's rescue.

_I found you, Korra_

* * *

**_Mako and Naga finally found Korra's location! What do you think will happen next?_**

**_Finals are going great! 2 more days of them :P_**

**_Thank you for the constant reviews, alerts and favs! _****_Please continue to review you guys :) It would mean a lot if you guys gave some feedback on the story's pace, character actions, and story direction! Please and thank you!_**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fractured**

* * *

The crescent moon casted a pale glow on the mountains. The winds howled and the snow danced furiously around each other. Everything was white; it was the beginning of a blizzard.

Korra laid on the snow covered ground, thrashing around in her chains, spitting fire in every direction. Her blue eyes were closed, and her nose flared with anger. The chains rattled with every jolt of her muscles, and some of her gashes reopened, causing blood to stain the white frozen sheets. There stood Tarrlok, brown locks flowed in the violent wind, and jaw clenched out of anger. The young Avatar before him was using her firebending, causing the man to at least back away 5 feet. Korra's violent screaming echoed throughout the mountains, and it was a miracle that no avalanche occurred yet. The elder waterbender's hands balled into fists, contemplating if _bloodbending_ would be of use as of now. Tarrlok raised his hands, ready to perform the task when he was interrupted by a sneer.

"_Tarrlok let her go!"_

The man's whole body whipped to the direction of the sound, and Korra's yelling died down. The snow masked the area, making it hard to see who was out there, but Tarrlok still saw a huge blob in the distance. Tarrlok strained his eyes, and recognized a white furred beast, carrying a man with hands that flamed red hot. A sinister smirk played on the man's face.

"Ahh, we have a guest," Tarrlok hummed towards the woman, "What's his name? It started with a…M? Hmmm…"

Korra's eyesight failed her, but she could still familiarize herself with the voice. It was the voice of a young man that grew up on the streets, doing his best to protect his younger brother. It was the voice of the man who kept a level head in their many arguments. It was the voice that soothed her in stressful times, whether he knew it or not. It was the voice of the man she loved.

"M-Mako?" Korra croaked.

Tarrlok snapped his fingers at her answer, "Yes! Mako! Oh, and your polar bear dog's here, too!"

The sound of galloping grew louder after Tarrlok announced his statement. Korra's ears twitched, and she suddenly felt the vibrations on the ground that originated from the large animal. Moments later, the vibrations stopped, and Korra heard the tired pants and angry growls of her animal guide. Korra couldn't help herself, and she finally let out a joyful laugh. Even though it hurt her so, Korra craned her neck, deep blue eyes watching the movements of Naga and Mako.

_She was finally going to be saved._

.

* * *

"Tarrlok, I said to let Korra go." Mako said menacingly. Naga stopped running, and Mako hopped off the animal. Mako's feet stomped on the ground, creating a crunching sound beneath him. The firebender took a couple steps towards Tarrlok, who now faced him entirely; as he walked, Mako caught a glimpse of a metal chain and brunette hair in the corner of his eye. Mako's feet froze, stopping his movement. He had just noticed he didn't even take time to acknowledge the presence of Korra. Gold irises widened at the sight before him.

"K-Korra?" Mako whispered, not believing what he was seeing.

Korra was tangled up in chains like a wild animal, the links giving her deep purple bruises. Her brunette hair was frayed, knotted, and oily. Cuts lined her exposed skin, and dried blood crusted around her and the chain, and not to mention reopened gashed spilling new blood onto the snow. Mako noted how pale and tiny she looked. _Agni_, her eyes, Korra's beautiful blue eyes stared right into gold. It showed fear, exhaustion, relief and _love_. That contact alone made Mako more determined to get Tarrlok back for his deeds, and save Korra.

Tarrlok's haughty laugh knocked Mako's thoughts back to reality, "Mako! I didn't expect to see you here! And what are you talking about? I…_found_ Korra here in the mountains. Why would I let her go if I wasn't the one to capture her?"

Mako blinked, and his eyes narrowed at the man. Tarrlok seemed to enjoy the situation he was in, as he basically lied in front of the young man's face. Not an ounce of fear or worry was exposed on his face, which made the firebender more irked. Baring his teeth, Mako sneered back at the older man.

"_Liar_," Mako hissed, "You were behind everything. City Hall was destroyed because of you, and you _kidnapped_ Korra. Now let her go."

A long pause and the older waterbender let out a growl of frustration.

"What makes you think I'll listen to a kid like you?" Tarrlok said icily.

Mako retorted as quick as lightning, "I'll make sure you listen."

.

* * *

The tension in the air became thick, almost suffocating. Tarrlok's icy blue eyes glared right into Mako's golden irises. Tarrlok's were defiant, cocky, and challenging. Mako's were hateful, determined, and worried. As their silent battle continued, the snow grew more intense. The wind howled, and both men's brows furrowed, hoping one of them would break soon. A huge gust of wind came rushing towards them, and Mako visibly shivered, breaking his eye contact from the man. The firebender had been fighting the cold weather for a long time, but he wasn't strong enough to fight it off for good. Tarrlok, seeing as the man was distracted from the bitter winds, decided to attack first.

Rising his large hands, Tarrlok summoned whips of snow and frost from the ground and trees towards the young man. As a bonus on his part, Tarrlok also took time to freeze the young man's feet to the ground. Mako's eyes twitched to the sound of the wind whirling towards him and he snapped is attention to the snow and frost. They were in the shape of spears, pointy and large. Mako's palms ignited, reacting only on instincts. The firebender's legs jolted to move out of the way, too, but they were frozen to the snow. Gasping when the large spears came closer, Mako threw balls of fire at the makeshift weapons, creating steam.

Raising his body temperature to melt the ice off his feet, Mako ran through the thick smoke, and found Tarrlok's figure in the corner of his eyes. He ignited his palms even further, and threw it in the man's direction. Tarrlok saw the flames fly at his direction and raised a wall of snow as a makeshift blockade. The fire soon came in contact with the wall, and it was slightly melted. Sprinting towards the wall, Tarrlok changed the snow to pure water and created a sphere around his body. It was the same move he used on Korra when she visited him at his office the day before. The steam had already cleared, but the heavy snow was still blinding. Blue eyes scanned the area, and Tarrlok smirked when he caught the sight of a red scarf. Waving his arms in fast motions, Tarrlok once again formed the water into spears, but tinier and dagger-like.

Gold eyes squinted at Tarrlok's form, curious and cautious to what he was doing. Mako was very shocked and scared out of his wits when a small ice dagger impaled itself upon his left forearm. It sliced through, ripping his coat and the first few layers of his skin, making it ooze drops of blood. Mako instantly let the flames in his hands go out, and his right hand clutched his left arm in pain. Closing his eyes tightly, Mako inhaled sharply, still taking in the ache.

Even if it wasn't the best time, Mako snuck a glance at Korra. Korra's sapphire blue eyes were all it took for Mako to make sure he didn't lose to the Waterbender.

Mako was attacked by more ice daggers, most of them just centimeters above his skin. Mako snarled, and he let go of his arm, forgetting about his injury, and focused more on getting Korra out. His calloused hands burst into flames, and giant puffs of red, yellow, and orange blazes shot out in Tarrlok's direction. The daggers melted, and Mako took it as a chance to advance his way towards the councilman.

More clouds of flames shot towards Tarrlok's watery sphere, sharp and calculating. The ball of water that protected the older man was soon wearing out, and Tarrlok finally grew afraid of the enraged firebender. Mako walked closer to Tarrlok when the sphere finally gave way, bright red flames dancing around his fingertips. Both men's breathing was labored, and sweat drenched their bodies even though they were on a freezing mountain. Mako took more steps towards Tarrlok, still angered that he picked a fight with him. As Mako got closer, Tarrlok grew tenser. Scared blue eyes were focused on the dangerous flames Mako held in his hands, and Tarrlok finally used his last resort.

Mako took cautious but angered steps towards the waterbender. He knew the fire in his hands was blazing and hot, but he didn't care. If intimidation was what it took to knock Tarrlok down, Mako was going to use it every chance he got.

_Crack_

Mako stopped mid-step as his limbs felt constricting, and the fire in his hands blew out. Topaz irises widen as a new sensation overcame his body. It was a suffocating, obedient, and heart stopping feeling. Mako struggled to move arms, but nothing worked. The air in his lungs seemed to be blocked off by a barrier, and the blood in his veins seemed to flow from not his heart, but from something else. Mako felt his knees bend to the ground in a submissive manner. Every muscle in Mako's body felt frozen, so he couldn't disobey whatever was happening to his body. The only thing the firebender could do was to stare at the wicked face of Tarrlok.

"W-What….are you…doing?" Mako struggled to say through his clenched teeth.

Tarrlok's only response was a sickening cackle.

.

* * *

Korra remained on the frozen ground the whole time, really unsure how to feel. Seeing Mako and Naga riding up the mountain to the rescue lifted her spirits tenfold. Of course she was happy to see Naga, because the loyal polar bear dog was always there for her, but seeing Mako… it gave her so many emotions, not even she could describe.

Korra wasn't sure how to react for Mako, of all people, to be the one to be so desperate to find her. They were very close friends, basically the best, but was it his job to find her? Wouldn't Asami get mad? How did they get out of jail? Korra sighed, trying again to focus on one subject at a time. The voice Mako had used on Tarrlok still echoed in Korra's head. It was very protective, angry, and full of stress. It was a possibility that Mako and Naga snuck out of…where ever they came from, to find her. More thoughts raged around Korra's head, and she groaned, not liking her overactive mind at that moment.

"_Liar! You were behind everything. City Hall is destroyed because of you, and you kidnapped Korra. Now let her go."_

Mako's voice once again echoed through the mountains and into Korra's head. So people knew about City Hall? And Tarrlok? It gave Korra an idea on how to expose the corrupt Politian before her.

"_What makes you think I'll listen to a kid like you?"_

"_I'll make sure you listen to me."_

It was the beginning of a battle of wit and talent. Tarrlok was obviously more experience, being a lot older than Mako. His sneaky moves gave him an advantage against the firebender in the start of their fight. Mako was great in stealth and instinct, having gaining that after he lived on the streets. Korra observed the clouds of steam, balls of wild fire, and labored pants of the two men. The Avatar cringed in her chains after Tarrlok a couple the same moves he used on herself, on Mako. The sphere and daggers worried Korra the most. They seemed to be sharper and a lot more precise. A pained scream caused Korra to gasp in horror, and she found Mako clutching his arm in agony.

Mako momentarily turned his eyes to Korra's, and sapphire eyes bored right into gold. Korra felt heat fill into her cheeks. Mako's expression changed after their eye contact. It ranged from pain and terror to determination and concentration.

The daggers continued to bombard the young man, and Korra couldn't help but wince. Turning her stiff neck away from the fight, Korra closed her eyes and begged the spirits of help Mako. Bursts of orange and red flames glowed and lit up the dark sky and Korra snapped her eyes open. She let out a small cheer of excitement as Mako got the upper hand of the fight.

Mako walked towards Tarrlok with flaming hands, and Korra wondered if Mako would actually burn the man. The snow beneath Mako's feet crunched as he walked, but then there's a strange pause. Korra cranes her neck further to see what happened, and an audible crack was heard.

_Crack_

The Avatar inhaled sharply as she was forced to remember the sickening sensation of when Tarrlok had bloodbended her the day before. It felt like her insides were burning, and her veins wanted an out. It was purely terrifying, and Korra was forced to see the same fate happen to Mako. She forced her blue eyes to observe the scene and she saw Mako kneeling on the ground, struggling to break free of whatever Tarrlok was doing.

"_W-What….are you…doing?"_

It just occurred to Korra that Mako has probably never witnessed bloodbending. The utter look of defeat and terror on his face…it tore the young girl to pieces. Tarrlok's disgusting laugh that pierced the night sky was enough for Korra to thrash and spit fire once more.

"Tarrlok! Stop it!" Korra screamed in her chains, "M-Mako! Listen to me! Tarrlok's a bloodbender!

Tarrlok's brows knitted together in annoyance, and his jaw tightened. Mako's grunts and groans grew louder, and so did Korra's. The clanks of the avatar's metal binds and the howling snow irritated the man. _Everything was too loud_. Letting a low growl escape his lips, Tarrlok swiped one of his arms in Korra's direction, tense fingers curling.

Korra's thrashing immediately stopped, and her bellowing was replaced by labored pants. It was all coming back to her. The tightness of her muscles, the overpowering feeling in her lungs, the way her heart thumped every so often. She was being bloodbended all over again.

"You kids are too loud," Tarrlok spat out, "Seeing as you two found out my…_secret,_ maybe it's a good time to go to_ sleep_."

.

* * *

Tarrlok's bulky hands curled even more, and the two teenagers shriek in pain. Tarrlok used his bloodbending to double Mako over into the snow, limbs twisting awkwardly behind his back. For Korra, Tarrlok caused the girl to lie completely still, slowly and surly, harming her internal organs. Korra's eyes struggle open, and blue eyes averted to gaze intently at the young man that attempted to rescue her. Mako's cheek was planted into the frozen ground, but still kept his gold irises open, watching with apologetic eyes of the young woman he tried to save.

Their eyes seemed to do all the talking.

"_I'm so sorry, Korra. I failed."_

"_You didn't fail, Mako. I did."_

"_No, I couldn't save you."_

"_But you succeeded on finding me. That was all I wanted."_

"…_Tarrlok's going to kill us, isn't he?" _

"_I-Maybe…possibly; he's hurting us a lot."_

"_If he does…I just want to say, it was a pleasure meeting you Avatar Korra."_

"_Yea, it was a real pleasure..."_

Tarrlok's cackle breaks their focus on each other for a moment, but the two still continue to look at each other eyes, searching. Korra felt her insides burn up, and her organs shift. Tears swelled on the corner of her eyes as she yelled in torture, but her blue eyes never left gold. Mako felt the muscle in his body throb, and his lungs tighten with force. His brows furrowed as he spotted tears in Korra's eyes, and a hurting gasp escaped his lips. Gold eyes gazed into blue, with so much compassion and love, and Mako's so happy Korra saw it.

Mako couldn't help but think about his life. Mako thought about his parents, their death, life on the streets, learning to firebend on his own, Pro-Bending…and Bolin. What would happen if his death is published throughout town? Bolin would surely break down. The image of Bolin's tear-stained face harbored in the firebender's mind, and all Mako could do was think a simple 'sorry'. Asami came into his mind, and he was still guilty for leading her on. It was good that the two broke things off, but Mako still wondered how she would react to his and Korra's death. But if Mako were to die at this moment, he was glad he did it for a girl he truly loved.

Korra thought about how she was so lucky and happy to be given this rare opportunity to become the Avatar. Even if she wasn't able to fully learn all four elements, it was still an amazing experience. It was great meeting all different kinds of people as she learned Earth, Water, and Fire. Going to Republic City was probably her best and worst move ever, though. Worst because she somehow triggered a non-bending revolution, and got stuck in Tarrlok's clutches, now facing death. Best because that's where she met Tenzin and his family, Bolin, Asami and _Mako. _No words were good enough to describe her feelings for the firebender…along with the rest of her makeshift family. But Korra knew she loved him. If Korra were to die at this moment, she was glad that she was dying with someone she loved.

The pain was too unbearable now, and the two were seeing black spots clouding their vision. Mako blinked a couple times, and so did Korra, but it was futile. Their sorrowful cries and anguished yells mixed with Tarrlok's malicious laughs. Korra and Mako's eyes connected one more time, and the two share their final conversation, even though it's silent.

"_I love you"_

"…_I love you too, Cool Guy."_

.

* * *

Korra and Mako's eyes closed shut, dipping in and out of consciousness. The only sounds they heard are the yowling of the winds, Tarrlok's guffawing, and their own pained screams….and…

_Was that…galloping?_

Mako strained his ears to make out the noise, but doesn't open his eyes.

_Man, I didn't know Tarrlok could growl like an animal_

Korra couldn't help but joke in her head.

"_What the…? Ahhhh! St- Sto- Hey!"_

_A loud bark_

_Tarrlok's screams_

_More barking and growling_

Mako and Korra's eyes opened momentarily to give each other a look of pride and relief. Gold swirled with blue, they had figured out who had saved _them_ from Tarrlok.

_Good job, Naga_

* * *

_**Alright, pretty intense, right? Will Mako and Korra survive? What did Naga do? **_

_**Finals are done and it's finally summer vacation for me! Yay! More writting!**_

_**Thank you again for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! To be honest, I am motivated by them, and it always makes me smile to see your feedback! So please! Review!**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fractured**

* * *

The moon in the night sky slowly faded away as dawn took over. White snow danced with the yowling wind, but not as brutal as hours ago. Strangled groans, aggressive barks, and vicious yells echoed through the mountains.

"_Let me go, you stupid animal!"_

Naga stayed back from the group of humans, hoping that the firebending boy would handled the situation quickly. Black eyes remembered the hideous Watertribe man that tried to lure Korra so many times. He sent gift baskets, prepared a banquet, and used all his fake kindness just for his own expense. It was disgusting, Naga thought to herself, but those weren't the things that ticked her off the most. What ticked the polar bear dog to no end was the fact that this_ man_, if he was even called that, beaten and bruised Korra, abducted her, and imprisoned her in the mountains, with no means of escape.

Naga truly hated Tarrlok.

Fire lit up the side of the mountain, and Naga still stood off to the side, letting Mako deal with his anger. Water whips and icicles came from Tarrlok. Puffs of hot fire and steam radiated from Mako. Naga let out a quiet yelp when an ice dagger had pierced the firebender, and immediately grew protective of the man. The creature's worry died off when Mako had straightened up and plowed Tarrlok with all his might. This time, Naga let out a cheerful bark when Tarrlok's liquid sphere disintegrated from right under him. Mako's hands were swarmed in fire, and the polar bear dog cocked her head to the side, hoping that the young man wouldn't take it too far as to burn the councilman, even if he deserved it.

A weird sensation overcame Naga's senses once more. It had happened when Korra decided to visit Tarrlok late at night, and when the sound of a speeding motor had boomed through the dark streets by City Hall. Black eyes narrowed at the scene before her, wondering what was triggering the awareness. Mako was cautiously walking towards the councilman, hands burning hot. Tarrlok was just standing there, feet drenched from the sphere. Korra was still lying on the ground, chains wrapped around her body. Another glance at the humans, and Naga caught it.

The sly glint of Tarrlok's cold eyes caught Naga's stare. Moments later, the large arms of the corrupt councilman were raised and Mako's movements seemed mechanical. The firebender kneeled to the ground, and said something through clenched teeth. It wasn't until Korra started thrashing around in her chains was when Naga felt everything crash down on her. Korra was screaming, and a worried look was plastered to her face when she looked at Mako.

"…_.Tarrlok's a bloodbender!"_

The words reverberated through Naga's thick skull. Tarrlok was a bloodbender? That was what must've stirred the tingling feeling in the animal's guts. The sound of Korra's hitched breaths and Mako's groans caused Naga to look upon them with worry.

_"You kids are too loud. Seeing as you two found out my…__secret,__ maybe it's a good time to go to__ sleep__."_

Tarrlok's disgusting voice rang through the trees, and was followed by the sounds of Korra and Mako's pained screams. The elder waterbender's hands curled closer to his palm, and Naga observed that it brought more pain to her master and the firebender. Their pained screams were continuous, and Naga's limbs were frozen, really unsure of what to do.

_._

* * *

_Naga hated herself_

The polar bear dog whined with confusion, scared that if she were to touch Tarrlok, it would cause more pain to Korra and Mako and to herself as well. The animal's ears twitched when she heard the two young adult's heart wrenching screams die down. It panicked Naga tenfold, and she needed to act quickly.

Naga didn't know what happened. The furry animal's limbs jolted with energy towards Tarrlok, causing the snow to be thrown in opposite directions whenever her feet came in contact with the ground. Vicious growls and loud barks escaped from her throat, and her mouth twisted in a way to show her sharp teeth. There was really no game plan; it was just run and attack. It was all animal instincts, Naga supposed.

"What the…? Ahhhh! St- Sto- Hey!" Tarrlok yelled furiously at the animal.

Naga had latched her large mouth on Tarrlok's arm, teeth only gripping the clothes the man wore. The more Tarrlok moved, and harder Naga's grip became on the man's sleeves. Tarrlok's concentration towards bloodbending dwindled, but he didn't notice. All he was really focused on was getting the large beast to unlatch her death grip on his clothing.

Naga heard Korra and Mako breathe a sigh of relief, and knew that her impulsive plan was working. But Tarrlok still wasn't giving up. He thrashed around, beat the animal, and even contemplated on bloodbending the animal as well. Naga grew angrier with every hit she took from the man, and she soon lot all control.

"Grrr! Let go, you filthy, no-good- Ahhh!"

Unlatching her strong jaws, Naga dipped down and bit Tarrlok's pant leg. Tarrlok let out a scream when he was turned upside down. The waterbender's bloodbending control had diminished, but Naga wasn't done. Shaking the man that was trapped in her grip, Naga flung Tarrlok several meters away, and he eventually hit a large pine tree. Naga watched as Tarrlok slumped against the ground, and piles of snow from the tree dropped on him from the impact.

The mountain became eerily silent, except for Naga's low growing. Averting her black eyes from the now unconscious man, Naga turned to see Mako and Korra now relaxed and very much alive.

.

* * *

It took a while for Mako to come back to his senses. It was deathly silent on the mountain side, and Mako could only guess that Naga took Tarrlok down. His muscles were now relaxed and his veins flowed only for him and no one else. Untangling his arms from his back, Mako crouched on the snowy ground; both hands on his face, Mako noted how weak he was from just a simple move. Breathing in and out for a while, Mako felt a little bit better and tried to stand up. His knees were still weak, so Mako remained crouched for just a little more.

"Mako?" Korra quietly asked into the air.

Her question reached the firebender's ears, and Mako's eyes widened, feeling incredibly stupid for forgetting why he was there. Jumping into a standing position, Mako winced as his muscles ache under his strain, but ignored it. Gold eyes spotted the chain wrapped woman, and he immediately moved to get to her.

"Hold on, Korra." Mako answered back.

The firebender's steps were very clumsy and edgy. His knees were very weak, and sometimes gave way, but Mako never gave up. Slippery feet glided across the snow in a drunken manner, but soon enough, Mako reached Korra.

Dropping to his knees, Mako took a closer inspection of the girl that had been lying in the snow for probably hours. Honey eyes stared at the many scabs and bruises that spotted Korra's olive colored body. His eyes trailed on to glare at the silver chains that trapped the woman beneath him. Mako knew he wasn't in the condition to break the chains himself, so he whistled to Naga.

"C'mon here girl," Mako chanted to the beast. Naga's head turned to him and obeyed.

Turning his attention back to Korra, Mako then leads his eyes to her face. It was tear-stained, battered, exhausted, and pale. Korra's brunette hair splayed around her, and Mako wondered what happened to her hair clips. Honey eyes finally stop at sapphire, and Mako's heart skipped a beat. They were so _blue _and _hopeful. _

"Korra," Mako wondered why his voice was so dry, "Don't worry, Naga's going to get these chains off, okay?"

Korra stared back at Mako, exhaustion finally catching up to her, "Mako, I'm_ so_ happy to see you," Her voice was so genuine, it hurts, "I was afraid that no one would find me."

Naga finally reached the pair with comforting whines and soft barks escaping her lips. Korra laughed as Naga licks her face affectionately. Mako stayed still, and allowed a small smile to form on his face.

"Hey there girl," Korra cooed, "I'm happy to see you too."

Mako cleared his throat and motioned to Naga Korra's chains, "Naga, you mind breaking these off?"

The beast barked as an answer and dipped her head to the chains on Korra's side. Naga's sharp white teeth latch on to the links, gnawing and munching to break them. As Naga performed her task, Mako and Korra talk amongst themselves to pass time.

"So…who got you out of jail?" Korra asked, brows rising with curiosity.

"Lin." Mako simply answered.

Korra coughed on air, her knotted tresses splaying all over her tanned face, "What? Lin? You mean _Lin Bei-Fong_? That Lin?" The girl's repeated questions earn a quiet chuckle from the firebender.

"Yea, I'm talking about that Lin," Mako subconsciously lifts a hand to fix Korra's messed hair, "It was weird, now that I think about it. _Tahno_ was with her."

Korra blushed as Mako fixed her hair, "Tahno? What? Okay…I wasn't expecting that."

"I'll tell you everything when we get back to the island," Mako replied, gold eyes averting to see Naga's progression. Naga broke through most of the links, but it wasn't enough to get them totally off Korra. Naga continued to Korra's legs, the only part that was still restrained.

Korra observed Mako's facial expression as he turned his head away from her. He had bags under his eyes, his brows were furrowed, and his strong jaw was tight, probably from all the stress. Nonetheless, Mako was still as handsome as ever under the dawn sky.

"Hey, City Boy?" Korra spoke up, which caught the man's attention once more, "Thanks for everything." The young girl ended with a yawn.

Mako raised his brow and gave a tired smile, "You can sleep if you want. Naga and I are here to protect you."

"I don't need protection! And I'm not tired!" Korra exclaimed as she fought off another yawn.

The young woman felt the chains reduce their hold, and to prove her point, Korra squirmed in her spot, actually hearing some of the links fall off. A huge grin spread across her face, and Korra raised her upper body into a sitting position. Mako's heart rate sped up as he saw Korra exerting so much energy. The multiple chains and links fell to the ground as Korra moved, and Mako felt happy for the girl before him.

The chains around Korra's torso fell, and the young woman couldn't help but let a few happy tears escape her lips. Korra inhaled deeply and she stretched her arms in front of her. Sure, they were bruised and cut, but Korra was never so happy to see her own _arms. _Korra felt strong hands on her aching back, and she whips her neck to see Mako staring intently at her lower side.

"Mako, what are you doing?" Korra whispered.

"What is this?" Mako's cold voice cut through the air, "Why is here a huge cut on your back? Did Tarrlok do this?"

Sapphire eyes grew worried, "N-No, Mako. You don't understand! "

"As if kidnapping you wasn't enough," the firebender scoffed, ignoring Korra's pleas, "He had to tear your body apart too!"

"Mako! He didn't do that!" Korra exclaimed, her voice a little hoarse, "I did."

The young man stiffened, and Korra sighed.

"I tried getting the chain off by myself by ramming it into the cave walls. A sharp rock pretty much took me out," Korra said.

Mako exhaled loudly, "Always so headstrong. Sorry for freaking out." Mako ended in a small voice.

Korra opened her mouth to reply, but Naga's loud bark interrupts them. The chains that trapped Korra's legs were now torn, allowing full freedom for the Avatar.

Korra gasped, "Naga! Good girl! Thank you so much."

Stretching out her arms and hands, Korra grabbed onto the broken chains, and threw them off of her legs and onto the snow. Blue eyes stared with wonder at her torn pants, taking time to admire her legs like she with her arms. Mako watched her movements, to make sure that she didn't have any complications while moving. It was truly a sight to see, though; Korra seemed to glow from happiness from seeing her whole body without the chains. A cold breeze swooped in, and Mako shuddered.

"Korra," the man said as he touched her shoulder gently, "We should probably get going. It's really cold and you're probably really tired and hungry, right?"

The avatar jumped at the firebender's contact, but relaxes soon enough, "Oh, yea Mako. Just…let me get up…"

Korra placed both palms on the snow, and her knees bent. Using all her force, Korra pushed from her palms to get up, but her legs were like jelly. Her knees gave bursts of pain throughout her body, and Korra groaned. Mako was immediately at her side, holding her gently.

"You need help." Mako said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Korra bit her lip, and sighed. Nodding her head, Korra replied, "Yea, I need help, Mr. Obvious."

Mako chuckled and adjusted his arms so that one is placed on the back of Korra's knees and the other at her upper back. Korra blushed when her cheek is suddenly planted on Mako's strong chest, but says nothing. Mako stood up with ease, and calls on Naga. Naga approached the couple and Mako steps towards the beast. Kneeling, Naga allowed Korra to be placed on her back, and Mako climbed on afterwards.

"I meant I needed help standing," Korra said when Mako sat behind her; "You didn't have to carry me." Mako's only response was a grunt as he reached for Naga's reigns.

Being placed on such a soft and warm creature spiraled Korra into a sleepy haze. She slumped against Mako's chest, earning the young man to tense up. Korra didn't care though; she just wanted to go home and sleep…and maybe have some food, too. Shutting her eyes, Korra drifted to sleep.

Mako grabbed onto the reigns, and was surprised to feel a weight on his chest. A million thoughts ran through his head; had Tarrlok's bloodbending affected the man? Was Korra hurt? Is she okay? I should probably check. Glancing down, he sees the sleeping form of Korra. Sighing, Mako smiles, relived that it was just Korra and her exhaustion acting up.

Tugging on the reigns, Mako commanded Naga to move. "Alright girl, let's go home." Naga quietly barked in agreement and started heading down the steep mountain.

.

* * *

Mako runs a hand through his hair as Naga starts moving, fatigue finally capturing up to the man. It had been such a long night. Fighting Tarrlok and being bloodbended caused so much exhaustion and ache for the man, and seeing Korra so beaten and small caused a lot of heartbreak and worry as well. Their near death experience was something that haunted the back of their minds, Mako thought. Now that he thought about it…

_Where's Tarrlok?_

Gold eyes suddenly became aware of the surroundings. Granted, Naga hadn't even left the steep side the cave was embedded in, so it was possible that Tarrlok was still close. Mako pulled on Naga's reign to slow down, and she obeyed. They continued walking, gold eyes scanning the area. Curse me for not seeing where Naga threw the guy, Mako thinks to himself bitterly. They reached a couple trees and Mako finally spots clumps of brown hair and deep blue attire buried under snow.

Tugging on the reigns, Naga came to a complete stop. Mako stared intently at the still unconscious man. Should he leave the man here? No, that's terrible…but what should they do to him? Take him to Air Temple Island? The Police Head quarts? Mako pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Mako carefully adjusted a sleeping Korra to slump forwards, and he swung his legs over, jumping off the animal. Walking cautiously towards the man, Mako tossed away balls of snow from the man's body. If he were to bring this dangerous man with him…surely there should be some restraints. But what could he use? Honey irises glance around the cold wilderness and an idea popped into his head. With a loud snap of his fingers, Mako sauntered back to the cave, a smirk playing on his lips.

_Chains would definitely look good on him_

.

* * *

Korra stirred in her sleep as she felt a lot of pressure and movement from behind. Korra opened her eyes, and was surprised to see herself hugging onto Naga's thick neck instead of being embraced in Mako's arms. Had Mako grew disgusted by her actions? Did something happen to him? What is-?

"Sorry Korra, did I wake you up?" Mako's voice was heard from behind.

Snapping into attention, Korra winced at the pain that came from her lower back. Shaking the soreness off, Korra saw Mako sitting behind her, a gentle smile on his face. Korra's brow quirked and her lips formed into a frown.

"What are you doing?"

"Just had to deal with something," Mako replied causally. Korra's brows furrowed and her lips frown even deeper, hoping that Mako would elaborate. "Okay, I just had to deal with this guy. We couldn't leave him, could we?" Mako pointed behind him.

Korra arches her back to see behind the firebender, and tried her best to suppress a laugh. Tarrlok laid belly down, on Naga's back_**, chains**_ trapping him like he did with her and still unconscious. Some links to the chains were melted, and Korra assumed that Mako had something to do with it. Grinning, Korra turned to the proud firebender next to her.

"Nice going, Mr. Hat Trick," Korra complimented tiredly, "What are we going to do with him though?"

Mako rubbed Korra's arms, another subconscious manner, and she leaned into him. A smile tugged on Mako's lips when she did this.

"I'll deal with Tarrlok. Go back to sleep." Mako commanded gently and Korra obeyed for once.

Mako tugged on the reigns and Naga once again moved. Tarrlok daggled on the very back of Naga, but Mako made sure he wouldn't fall off. Oh, he had plans for the corrupt politian, and a few of those had to do with trails and jail time. _A lot of jail time._

Korra rested in his arms, snoring away. Her cuts and bruises were illuminated in the now bright blue sky above. It had taken a _**whole night**_ of wandering and fighting to get her back, Mako said to himself, but it was all worth it. Too see her smiling face and to hear her voice, laughter, compliments… it was all worth it. As Mako observed the resting brunette below him, he had just noticed that he never returned her greeting.

_Man, what was with him and noticing things too late? _

Rubbing Korra's arms gently, Mako bowed down and whispered in her ear.

"_I'm so happy to see you too, Korra."_

* * *

**_Well, Mako and Korra got out alive thanks to Naga! Where or what do you think Mako's going to do with Tarrlok? Send him to the Police Headquarters? Or go straight to Air Temple Island?_**

**_This fic is almost coming to an end, but I assure you, it's not far from over :P _**

**_Thank you for the many reviews, favs, and alerts! Please keep them up! I am motivated by them! Especially reviews!_**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fractured**

* * *

Bolin laid wide awake on his bed, worry wrinkles and messy hair adorning his face, and his tired eyes peering out the window. He had stayed up all night, worry and hope consuming him as he thought about Mako slipping off into the night with Naga, most likely to find Korra. The crescent moon had vanished and was replaced by the rising sun in the horizon, meaning that Mako had been gone all night. It was simply nerve wrecking to the younger brother.

"It's already morning, Mako," Bolin muttered to himself, "Why aren't you here yet?"

_Caw_

_Caw_

The morning birds' songs echoed through the island, and Bolin sighed. Sure, the earthbender was worried about Korra, they all were, but he had to be a little bit rational about this. Acting on impulse when the Avatar was missing could turn out bad, so Bolin tried his best to remain calm. Mako had said that Tarrlok seemed suspicious, and Bolin believed him one-hundred percent. But did Mako have to sneak out at night without telling anyone? Bolin didn't think so. He thought that the elder brother should have just said something to either Asami or even himself! They would've understood…to an extent.

A million scenarios ran through Bolin's head. Some were the sight of Mako still roaming the streets with an exhausted Naga, and no Korra in sight. Another was an image of Korra in Mako's strong grip, beaten and bruised, close to the brink of death. This one sent shivers up the young man's spine, but it wasn't the last. Tarrlok came across Bolin's mind a couple times. It had the scenes of Mako stranding before him, palms flared as he yelled at the councilman's location of Korra. It all ended in Mako failing to get Korra, which made the earthbender disgusted in himself.

"I need to have more faith in him." Bolin states simply as he stares at his bedroom ceiling.

_Caw_

_Caw_

Bolin's bushy brows furrowed at the birds' noises again. Throwing both legs to the side of the bed, Bolin got into a sitting position, and buried his tired face into his palms, and green eyes closed shut. More thoughts ran through the earthbender's mind. They were all the same. Tarrlok, Korra, Mako, and Naga swarmed through his imagination. But a certain thought brought another spine tingling sensation.

It had the image of a broken Mako lying in the streets, and Tarrlok stood tall and mighty, a blood drenched weapon in his hands. Naga lay unmoving and her once white coat was covered in blood and dirt. The firebender still was still breathing, but it was shallow and pained. Korra was still nowhere in sight, and this time, Mako and Naga were the ones close to the brink of death.

Bolin growled in frustration and pulled on his dark brown locks with anxiety. Where was _**Mako?**_

"_Naga, you can rest…we're here."_

Deep green eyes snapped open to a familiar voice coming from outside. Even though the command was muffled through the closed window, Bolin recognized who it was. Jumping onto the balls of his feet, Bolin strode to his window, and busted it open. Propping both palms on the sill, Bolin leaned out, green eyes narrowing through the large bushes that crossed his path. He stared out until he finally saw it: The thick white fur of Naga at the courtyard.

Bolin practically busted through his door and rammed through the hallways. His heavy footsteps boomed through the still quiet home, but he didn't care. Mako and Naga were back and hopefully with Korra.

.

* * *

Mako perched himself on the first couple stone steps to the airbending home. His muscled ached and his head throbbed from tiredness, but it didn't stop the man from pulling himself away from Naga, so she could have some weight off of her. Gold eyes gazed at the sight before him. Tarrlok was still on his belly on the lower side of the polar bear dog, passed out. It worried the firebender a little bit, but he brushed it off. Korra splayed her damaged limbs all over Naga, taking up most of the space, still asleep. In the morning light, Mako could now fully observe the amount of hurt she endured in her 24-hour abduction. Scabs, dirt, bruises, and dried blood covered her body, and it enraged Mako to no end, but he was glad the young girl was safe now. Gold eyes averted to the large beast that seemed to have fallen asleep.

Naga had been such a strong trooper. The creature took alleyways and abandoned streets to avoid any human conflict, and even took great lengths as to swim across Yue Bay once more. Naga didn't take as much damage, but she was still a living being. Sleep probably consumed her mind, but the polar bear dog was focused on getting her master back home for medical attention. Mako tensed when he realized that Korra was still in a broken condition.

_Medical attention_

_For Korra_

_Agni, how could I forget!_

Muttering curse words to himself for forgetting, the firebender moved to get up when the main door behind him opened with a large thud. Mako turned around, expecting either Tenzin or one of the White Lotus guards to be rushing towards him, but was surprised to see someone else.

"Mako!" Bolin yelled as he ran out the door with outstretched arms, "I'm so glad you're back."

Bolin attacked the tired man in a tight hug, and all Mako could do was roll his eyes and smile.

"Glad to see you too, Bo. Did know you were awake this early." he started, "Wait…you knew about me leaving?"

Bolin froze and unlatched his arms from the elder brother. Mako raised a brow at the young man's behavior, but was taken aback at the feeling of a rough shove against his chest. Taking a couple steps back, Mako blinked and readjusted his sight. Bolin had a large hand in front of him, a scowl on his face.

"That was for sneaking out last night, and making me worry! I stayed up all night because of you." Bolin said with a deep frown.

Mako shook his head and laughed a little, appreciating the fact that his younger brother did his actions out of worry and love. Bolin heard his older brother's chuckle, and broke a tiny grin, too. A groan broke from a couple meters back broke their bond, and the brothers knew who it was. The earthbender turned to the noise and a gasp escaped his lips. Bare feet trudged across the cobblestone ground, and Bolin finally stopped to Naga's side, where Korra rested.

"Mako, what happened?" Bolin asked quietly as he ran a gentle finger across Korra's face, "Who gave her all these cuts?"

Mako sighed deeply and walked towards his brother. Placing a firm hand on Bolin's shoulder, Mako pointed to the chained man that was close to slipping off Naga. Bolin followed Mako's direction and his thick brows furrowed.

"Tarrlok?" Bolin asked incredulously.

Mako nodded, "I told you he was hiding something yesterday. I snuck out to get answers from him last night, but ended up following him all the way to the mountains. He was the one that hurt Korra."

Bolin remained quiet for a moment, drinking in the information Mako had said. The earthbender knew that Tarrlok had something to do with Korra's disappearance, but he didn't know how bad it would turn out to be. Another groan, but more pained, came from Korra, and Mako was instantly by her side. Bolin's green eyes observed the pair. Mako had a soft but worried look on his face as he stroked Korra's bruised hands. Korra's groans and whimpering died down at his touch, and Bolin couldn't fight the knowing smirk off his face. But it hit the young man that Mako's touch wasn't going to repair the avatar's beaten body.

Stepping backwards from the couple, Bolin called out to Mako, "Hey, bro. I'm going to get Tenzin and a few healers. Korra's going to need them."

Mako didn't take his stare off Korra, but instead nodded and waved an urgent hand to the younger brother. Bolin's light footsteps pattered away, leaving Mako and Korra alone.

.

* * *

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Quiet snores emitted from a large bedroom. The room was cluttered with rustic furniture and the walls held tall windows. Light shone through and covered the room in yellow light. A heavily pregnant woman laid with her husband, her eyes closed, and sharp brows furrowed with every knock that came from the door. The husband was sleeping away, not hearing the loud knocking.

_Knock _

_Knock_

"_Uh…okay. Mr. Tenzin? Mrs. Pema? I'm sorry to wake you but it's urgent."_

Bolin's muffled yells penetrated through the wooden door. Pema's light green eyes opened and propped her elbows behind her. Tenzin twitched in his sleep, but showed no signs of waking up. Pema's face dropped to an annoyed expression.

"Tenzin, wake up. Bolin's at the door."

Incoherent grumbles

"Tenzin!"

A snore.

"_Please open the door. It's Korra. She's here. Mako brought her back."_

Pema's eyes widened at Bolin's muffled statement and immediately began to shake Tenzin awake.

"Bolin? I hear you! Just let me wake up Tenzin." Pema shouted back at the door.

The woman violently shook the airbending master, but nothing worked. Pema guessed that all the stress of Korra's abduction took a toll on Tenzin's well-being, for he was usually pretty easy to wake up. Pema understood her husband's stress, through. Korra was seen as another daughter to both of the adults' eyes, and even more so towards Tenzin. Korra was the reincarnation of his late father, so of course Tenzin always felt a strong connection towards the girl. The airbending master was always so stern, but loving towards the teenager through the highs and lows of her life. Pema sighed and shook the man again, but to no avail.

Losing all patience for her husband, Pema raised her hand and swoop it across the older man's face, creating a loud popping sound to echo through the room.

_Pop_

"Pema!" an enraged and very much awake Tenzin yelled, "What do you think you're doing?"

Said woman simply pointed to the rustic door, "Bolin's at the door. It's about Korra."

The moment the word _'Korra'_ left the pregnant woman's mouth, Tenzin leaped out of bed and searched for the closest robe he could find. Quick footsteps approached the bedroom door, and Tenzin almost about ripped the door in half. Tenzin finally pried the door open and was surprised to see Bolin waiting nervously. The earthbender was twiddling with his thumbs, and he seemed to perk up when he saw the elder man emerge from his bedroom.

"Master Tenzin! It's so great to see you! It's Korra. Mako got Korra back!" Bolin exclaimed with animated arm movements.

"What? Mako? How?" Tenzin questioned as he walked past the excited man.

A shy laugh escaped Bolin's lips, "Well you see…he snuck out last night. Don't be mad at him though!" Bolin's hands rise up in defense, "It was all for Korra, and he brought another person with him. They're at the courtyard!"

Tenzin momentarily stops at the young man's last remark and continues on again, "Who else did Mako bring? It's very early."

A pause.

"Tarrlok."

The airbending master visibly flinches and runs towards the courtyard, Bolin in tow.

.

* * *

Mako was left alone with a napping Korra and Naga, plus a corrupt councilman. The firebender ran his hand through Korra's thick locks, soothing her pain away. A few healers arrived moments later, thanks to Bolin. They carried towels, blankets, and Spirits, even a tray of food. Mako was surprised to see that the tray of food was for him, and not the sleeping girl. As he took a bite out of a fresh toast of bread, the firebender grew a little protective when the healers tried to carry Korra out of his sight. Dropping the tray of food, Mako ran towards the healers, worry and anger etched on his face. He argued with some of them, and others were too focused on the Politian laying limp on Naga's back.

"_I'm sorry, sir, but we have to take the Avatar away."_

"_The name's Mako, and her name's Korra, not the Avatar."_

"_Never mind that, we have to heal her."_

"_Well I'm not letting you hold her because you're going to hurt her. Let me do it!"_

So here Mako was, food long forgotten, still arguing his tired brains out with an unreasonable healer, in his opinion.

"You're wasting our time, boy!" A male healer exclaimed as he reached out for Korra.

Mako grabbed the man's wrist, "I'm wasting your time? I'm offering to carry her to wherever she needs to be, but you keep rejecting it. Let me-"

The sound of the main door unlatching itself from its locks is heard, and Mako and the arguing healers silenced themselves. Tenzin rushed out of the house, orange and yellow robes flowing behind him, and Bolin stayed by the doorway. Grey eyes spot a battered girl on Naga's back, and Tenzin rushed over, not caring if he were barefooted or not.

"Korra." Tenzin breathed out as he observed her figure. It really troubled him that dried blood caked her clothes and skin, especially her back. Wait…why was she still here?

Turning around to face the healers, an irritated expression crossed Tenzin's face, "What is Korra still doing out here?"

The healers immediately pointed their fingers towards a certain firebender. Mako felt eyes on him and he glanced around. Bolin caught Mako's eyes for a bit, and he saw the earthbender shaking his head in disappointment. Sighing in defeat, Mako dropped his head and scratched the back of his neck.

Tenzin's brow rose with shock, "Mako? What is going on?"

"They wanted to take Korra away…but I sort of freaked out. I mean, look at her!" Mako's hands whip to Korra's figure, "They were going to carry her away, like a rag-doll. No, Korra's gone through enough of that. So…I volunteered to carry her myself, but these _nutjobs _won't let me!"

"We were _not _going to carry the Avatar like a _rag-doll_!" a female healer spoke up with indignation.

Mako's head reeled to the woman, a snarl on his face, "Her name's _Korra_! Don't just address her as The Avatar!"

The woman retorted again, and Mako did as well. Soon, the whole yard was filled with angered statements from the healers and pointing from Mako. Tenzin stood by Naga and Korra, his eyes closed in what seemed like a quick meditation. Bolin still stood by the doorway, keen eyes watching out for his brother in case he went out of hand. Tarrlok still went unnoticed to the whole crowd, until a certain young woman, who was very much _**awake,**_ kicked the man off the polar bear dog, creating a large thud to halt the large fight.

"_Can you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep over here."_

Korra's exhausted voice weaved through the courtyard, which startled everyone in it. Tenzin jumped from the clanks of Tarrlok's chains and he immediately moved towards the councilman, remembering Bolin's statement. The healers searched for their towels and rags as they stepped closer to the girl. Bolin remained in his spot, not wanting to get caught in the heard of humans. Mako pushed past everyone else, fire igniting in his eyes, but a few strong male healers caught the man's arms, which halted the boy's journey to the girl. Annoyed yells came from Mako's mouth, as the male healers escorted him away. (Second time in 48 hours that someone did that to him)

The healers touched her injured skin, and pried at her tattered hair. All Korra could think about was how painful this is to her…how their cold skin glides across hers in an unloving manner. It all reminded her of those horrible chains…

"_I want Mako to carry me."_

The avatar's frail voice flows through the yard once more, and it stops the healers from touching her. A long pause grows in the area. Tenzin remains by Tarrlok's limp figure, but still stands guard of the Avatar and Bolin shifts his feet, nervous to how the healers would act. The male healers who took it upon themselves to take Mako away halted, and they looked at each other. Hesitantly, the two unleashed the firebender in their grips.

Mako felt a warm sensation in his chest when Korra called out to him, and felt even the tinge of success as the men released their grip. Walking towards Korra, Mako observed the odd looks of the healers. He couldn't help but grin at their expense.

Mako got to Korra's side and outstretched his strong arms like he had hours ago. Korra gave the firebender a small smile before she felt the feeling of Naga's soft and warm fur leave her and was replaced by the familiar hands and arms of Mako. The young man's hands and arms were encircled around the back of Korra's knees and upper back.

Turning around to the crowd of healers, Mako smirked, "So, where do we go?"

A few grumbled and a couple thought it was cute of the avatar to ask for her…friend. Were they friends? Or more? They didn't even know.

"Just…follow me." The same male healer that told Mako he was wasting their time mumbled.

Mako followed the man, Korra in his arms. As Mako walked, the healers slowly followed the firebender and Avatar, still peering and observing the couple. (They're dating. It's he with the Asami girl? Nah, I think they're done… Rumors spread fast 'round here, ya know?)

They all passed through the doorway and into the house, and only Korra caught the knowing glint in Bolin's green eyes.

.

* * *

"Tenzin, what are you going to do with Tarrlok?" Bolin approached the airbender with his hands on his hips.

The two men were left in the courtyard, not bothering to get crossed with Mako. Naga still slept on the cobblestone ground, whining or snoring every so often. Tenzin was bothered with the fact that Tarrlok was with Mako and Korra, and in chains no less!

"I'm going to call Lin and Saikhan," Tenzin answered the earthbender after some time; "I believe Tarrlok has some explaining to do."

Bolin nodded and stared at the Politian with hate and confusion. A whine from Naga caught the attention of both men, and Bolin affectionately rubbed the beast's side.

"Tarrlok's got _**a lot**_ of explaining to do."

.

* * *

"I thought you didn't want me to carry you." Mako whispered to the girl in his arms. The light patting of his feet to the floorboards was enough to keep the girl awake.

Korra grumbled, "I didn't like how cold their hands were…"

Mako's taken aback with her answer, "Did they…remind you of those chains?" He's almost regrets his question. _Almost._

The slight nod of Korra's head to his chest is enough for Mako, and he holds her a little tighter.

"Don't worry about Tarrlok, alright? He won't hurt you anymore." Mako wonders why his voice is once again so dry.

"I'm not worried…" Mako gives Korra a pointed look, "I'm not!" A chuckle escapes the older boy.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Avatar"

Korra is silent after his statement, and Mako looks down with worry. The girl's blue eyes stare tiredly at his chest, and Mako suspects that she just wants to sleep. A cough interrupts the firebender's thoughts.

"You're going to have to set her in this room, is that alright?" A young healer said as she stood in front of a rustic room.

It was too soon to let go of Korra, but Mako knows he has to. Walking into the stale room, Mako observes the plainness and how dark it was, until another healer brushes past him to open a very large window next to the bed, and leaves.

Mako is left standing with Korra in his arms. Trudging his feet to the bed, Mako gently lays the wounded girl on her back. Korra's sapphire eyes meet Mako's golden ones, and a wide grin sets on her face. Mako grins back and ruffles her hair in an affectionate manner.

"Promise you'll get better?" Mako's hands brush the side of her wounded cheek.

Korra looks up at him through her tussled hair and nods. Mako nods back and slowly walks away from the bed. The girl stares longingly at the man's back, and she subconsciously calls out his name. Mako freezes in mid-step, and turns around with a questioning look.

"Uh…" Korra feels her cheeks burn up, "Promise me you'll be here when I wake up?" _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! _Korra wanted to rip her hair out.

Mako's tired laugher reaches her ears, but doesn't answer. Instead he turns back and calls on healers to re-enter the room. Korra is left fuming in her bed, not liking how Mako just brushed her question off. Moments later, healers with buckets of water and a syringe enter the room, and Mako leans on the doorframe, honey irises watching their every move. The feeling of water pouring onto her skin and a sedative come to her senses, and Korra just realized how transfixed her attention was to a certain firebender. Everything became bright as day, then bursts of black engulfed her once more.

* * *

**_I am so sorry for not updating as soon as I wanted! I got some AP homwork to deal with, plus work!_**

**_Well, they arrived at Air Temple Island! Tenzin will elaborate more on Tarrlok's case in the next chapter!_**

**_I thank you so very much for the amount of reviews, favs, and alerts this story has been getting! Please keep them up! Especailly the review! I am very motivated by them!_**

**_Stay tuned for the next ch!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**This has drabble written all over it. It shows the days Mako had spent by Korra's side, each having it's own little adventure. If you want to skip down to the Makorra, please scroll down to Day 4 :)**

* * *

**Fractured**

* * *

_**Four days**_

That's how long Mako stayed by Korra's side as she lay on her bed in a coma-like state.

**_Four long days_**

That's also how long Mako endured random visits from friends and family members.

.

* * *

_**Day 1- Tenzin and Lin visit to ask about Tarrlok**_

Korra was thrown into a deep sleep, for her own body had resorted to healing itself. The healers had done their job for the day hours ago, and had mentioned the side-effects of the drug they had punctured into her blood, which was a heavy sleep state. Mako was rather worried at the start, but healers had reassured him that Korra would wake up in a few days. The same man that had argued with Mako pushed him out of the room, and ordered that he took a bath, ate a decent meal, and had a small check up on his own injuries. Rolling his eyes, Mako reluctantly obeyed the man and did what he was told.

The firebender returned an hour later, and had grabbed a rickety old chair in the corner of the room, pulling it to the side of the bed. Mako couldn't stand to leave Korra, not after everything that happened. The young man sighed and closed his eyes, thinking through the events that happened many hours ago. The trauma that came from being nearly bloodbended to death still stuck in the back of Mako's mind, and he's sure it stuck on Korra's mind, too. The bones in his body felt like they were breaking piece by piece, his organs seemed to constrict all together, and his own blood flowed for a psychopath. Mako shuddered and deeply sighed again. Glancing at the sleeping girl, Mako felt a pang at his chest.

Korra looked so small, defeated, quiet…and _not Korra._ The firebender's gloved hand hesitantly reached out to the Avatar as a sign of comfort and love, but was rudely interrupted by the sudden burst of the door opening.

"Mako, may we speak with you?" Tenzin said quietly as he and Lin entered the room.

Gold eyes looked at the adults, back at the Avatar, and back at the adults. Mako adjusts in his seat and opens his mouth to decline when Lin spoke up.

"Don't worry, it won't be long. You can get back to watching Korra afterwards," Lin said firmly, as if she read Mako's mind.

Well…it wouldn't be long, and you can't really argue with a Bei-Fong, _right?_

Mako stood up and walked towards Tenzin and Lin, a confused and worried look on his face. Tenzin and Lin turned around and walked to the hallway, with Mako behind. After they had exited the room, Tenzin slowly shut the door closed and turned back to the young man.

"What is it? Is it about Korra?" Mako asked rather stressed. The firebender leaned against the wall opposite to the door of Korra's room, arms crossed and a brows furrowed. Tenzin and Lin stood in front of him, as if they were cornering the young man.

Tenzin shook his head, "Not entirely about Korra. We want to know what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"What did Tarrlok do?" Lin interjects as she taps her foot impatiently, "Even though I'm not chief, I still have a right to know what Tarrlok did. I went to the headquarters yesterday to talk to Saikhan about his actions, and now I was called this morning by him," the woman points at Tenzin's face, "saying that Tarrlok was brought to his house _in chains_, with a beaten Avatar. What _happened_?"

Mako's gold eyes turned away the woman's intense gaze and muttered an answer. Lin raises her brows and Tenzin asks him to repeat his words, but more clearly.

Coughing, Mako unwillingly parroted his words, but louder and with hints of trauma.

"Tarrlok's a bloodbender."

A deep silence grows in the hallway. Mako subconsciously reaches for his red scarf, and began to fidget with it. Lin's eyes were cold and calculation, glaring invisible holes into the wooden floorboards. Tenzin's grey brows raise and furrow again, deep in thought. Mako finds the silence unbearable, and continues on to get the whole story over with.

"I'm not really sure why he kidnapped Korra, but it had to do with us patrolling a couple nights ago, and I think the fight between them when Bolin, Asami and I went to jail. I snuck out last night to get some answers from the guy, but I found him rushing through the streets really late at night. I was with Naga, and we followed him into the mountains." Mako pauses to take a moment for the adults to comprehend the story.

He starts again, "We found Korra in a cave, chained up and beaten by _Tarrlok._ I told him to let her go, but we ended up fighting. He lost it when Korra yelled out his little secret and he started to bloodbend us to death." Mako grips his scarf tighter, and could make out the sympathetic and worried gazes of Tenzin and Lin.

"It wasn't a full moon last night. How is that possible?" Lin said out loud, more to herself than Mako.

Mako's eyes widened, taking in the woman's statement. The moon wasn't _full,_ it was a crescent. Even though he's a firebender, Mako still knows when waterbenders could perform such a task. How is that possible? When could waterbenders do that? If Tarrlok is capable of this, how many other people has he done this to?

"Lin, do you remember out parents' stories? About a man that could bloodbend without a full moon?" Tenzin asked in a hushed voice.

The earthbender stared at the man for a moment, recalling her memory.

"Yakone?"

Tenzin nodded, "What if Tarrlok's just like him?"

Lin's green eyes narrow dangerously, and she doesn't respond to the airbender. Turning on the balls of her feet sharply, Lin walks away from the men without a word. Tenzin exhales loudly and shakes his head, eyes closed. Opening them, the man stared at the firebender, whose head was turned in the direction of where Lin left; his brows were furrowed in uncertainty. Gold eyes averted to meet with grey, and Tenzin straightens up. Resting a comforting hand on the teenager's shoulder, Tenzin spoke up.

"Well, I guess we're done with the questions. Don't worry; we'll make sure Tarrlok gets what he deserves. Now, go back to Korra, I have to catch up to Lin."

Mako gives a weak smile at the older man and bows slightly as a thank you. Tenzin bows back and walks away from the teenager. Tenzin wore a look of distress as he's finally out of Mako's sight, thinking to himself. _How much danger are we in with Tarrlok?_

The sliding door to Korra's room opened, Mako trudged back to his seat. Korra hasn't moved in his absence, and Mako still feels a pang in his chest. Finishing his actions before Tenzin and Lin walked in, the firebender gently reached out to grip Korra's hands, squeezing it firmly as a sign that he's going to stay with her until she wakes up.

.

* * *

_**Day 2- Bolin and the kids hang out with Mako**_

The firebender has been staying in the room for about two days now. Everything he had to do outside of Korra's room had to be 5 minutes or less. If it took more than that, well…Mako wasn't going to even try. Healers came every so often to check the girl, and to heal her deep gashes and bruises. Some came with food for the young man, ordering him to watch his health, for they didn't want another damaged person in the home. So Mako ate the food slowly, grumbling about how healthy he really is and all that nonsense.

Mako's arms rested in a crossed position on the white bed, his head nested in them and his gold eyes shut out from the world. _Spirits, he was tired._ Footsteps, large and small, pattered beyond the sliding door of Korra's temporary room, and Mako's bleary eyes open, already sense trouble. Mako's gold eyes narrow at the door, hoping to scare off whatever was making that noise…with his eyes. Yea, even the firebender thinks it's crazy. _He was very tired._

The footsteps grew louder and heavier, and Mako is sure that it's a stampede of sky-bisons in the usual quiet home. Suddenly, the noises stop and Mako holds his breath to make sure it's true. After a few seconds, the firebender hears nothing and releases a quiet sigh of relief. Lifting his head to glance at Korra, Mako sees no improvement and buries his face into his arms again.

Closing his eyes, the young man finds himself close to sleep, but a certain brother bursts through the door, with a few air-children, booming like an elephant-bear.

"Mako!" Bolin yelled enthusiastically as he sees his brother slumped on the side of the bed, "Hey! You awake?"

Bolin got no response and he walked towards Mako, and Ikki and Meelo followed suit of the earthbender, innocent smiles on their faces. Jinora stood back, wanting to watch the scene unfold from afar.

Bolin, Ikki, and Meelo silently crept up to the firebender, snorts and giggles escaping their lips. Three hands, once very large and two very small, reached out to touch the firebender…but was scared half way into the Spirit World when Mako sprang up into a sitting position, honey eyes blazing furiously and steam smoking out from his hands. Ikki and Meelo squealed with fright and immediately jumped behind Bolin. Bolin was rather unfazed, for he had seen his brother act worse in times of stress and fatigue.

"Oh, real scary Mako," Bolin rolls his eyes.

Mako feels guilty for scaring the two children, and calms down. They had heard the news about Korra's return hours after the healer had fixed her. Apparently the girls were terrified, crying to their mother about how Korra was like a sister to them, and how they thought she would never return. Meelo was very serious and calm, for he was still worried about Korra's wellbeing.

Rubbing a hand on his hazy eyes, Mako looks up at an amused Bolin.

"What do you need, Bo?" Mako mumbled.

Bolin whistles for a little then says, "The kids just wanted to see Korra. Also, they wanted to entertain you. They said you might be bored."

Mako raises a brow to the last statement and eyes the children. Ikki and Meelo give a nervous smile and Jinora stares back with a worried look. Mako can't say no to children, he knows it. He basically spent his whole childhood tending to Bolin's wants and needs. Keeping this in mind, Mako gives a soft smile towards the airbenders, which eases tensions in the air.

"Alright, how do you think you're going to entertain me?" Mako asks the kids, and Bolin grins.

Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo all look at each other with uncertain faces. They all glare at each other, and shrug their shoulders, until Jinora finally speaks up. Ever the bookworm, Jinora is full of imagination, so it doesn't surprise the other kids when she comes up with an idea to tell a story to Mako as entertainment.

"'Nora! C'mon! Mako doesn't want to hear your stupid love stories!" Ikki yelled to her older sibling. Jinora narrowed her eyes and huffed at the smaller child.

Mako looked between the two girls and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's okay if Jinora wants to tell a love story."

The two girls and Bolin's eyes widened in surprise, but Meelo screams with his arms in the air and jumps onto Mako's lap, earning a groan from the man.

"Jinora! Go tell your stories!" Meelo practically screamed as his tiny hands reached out for Mako's scarf. Mako feels the boy's hands prying for his prized possession and he shoots a look at Bolin. Bolin catches the look and swoops down to grab Meelo from his brother's lap.

"I think Mako's not up for anyone sitting on him today," Bolin says to the young boy. Meelo tilts his head and understands.

Jinora clears her throat and walks from the bedroom door and onto the floor besides Korra's bed. Flashing an adoring and caring face towards the Avatar, Jinora takes a seat on the floorboards, and soon Bolin, Ikki, and Meelo follow. Mako continues to sit on the wooden chair, but position himself to give Jinora his undivided attention.

Clearing her throat, Jinora starts, "Well once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess and a handsome warrior. The princess was headstrong and bold, but the warrior was quiet and calculating. This didn't stop their friendship from forming though. In fact, it only strengthened it. Well one day, the princess was swept away by an evil dragon…"

Mako didn't notice that he had rested his head on the soft mattress again. He didn't notice that he had closed his eyes as Jinora told her romantic tale. He especially didn't notice that he had fallen asleep on the poor children and his own brother. But one thing Mako noticed what the faint voices of Jinora and Bolin flowing through his ears.

"_Aw, Mako fell asleep."_

"_Don't take it as a bad thing, Jinora. He's just really tired with what happened to Korra."_

"…_.He loves Korra a lot, doesn't he?"_

"_Yea…he does. C'mon, we should leave so he can rest. Jinora?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_The story was about Mako and Korra, right?"_

"_Yea, it was."_

.

* * *

_**Day 3- Tahno visits just because and Asami chats about Korra**_

Mako wakes up in a jolt after hearing a loud bang on the other side of the room.

"About time you got up," a smug voice said, "I was about to get that airbending boy to wake you."

Mako turned his head in the direction of the voice and sees Tahno with a metal pan in his hand (he probably used that to make the bang), wearing a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Mako grumbled towards the man, still irritated that he was woken up so rudely. Wait, when did he fall asleep? Jinora was telling a story…_oh yea_, he fell asleep on the story. Whoops.

Tahno places the pan on the ground and walks causally into the room. "When I came here a couple days ago with Naga, I was genuinely concerned for Korra. Listen, you may have known me as a…cheater…but that's not me anymore. I've changed, just ask Bolin and Asami." Tahno stops his stride at the foot of Korra's bed, pale eyes studying the Avatar's features.

Mako stares intently at Tahno, seeing the worry on the former bender's face. Mako sighed, "I believe you. If you weren't really concerned about Korra, I'm not even sure you'd be here. How did you even find out?"

Tahno glances at the firebender and smirks a little, "The story's all over the news, ya know? Tarrlok's been under Bei-Fong and Saikhan's watch, always asking questions and whatever. Some newspapers mentioned you as a hero for getting Korra back."

Mako raised a brow, "They published all the details without confirming with me about the facts?"

Tahno shrugs, "I think they talked to Tenzin and Bei-Fong about it. All the newspapers were pretty vague, don't worry. It only mentions the mountains and Tarrlok kidnapping the Avatar. Why? Is there something more?"

The firebender's breathe hitches, hesitant to tell the former rival what had truly happened. Shaking his head, Mako decided that everyone shall know of the terrible secret about Tarrlok when the time comes. Tahno hums back, and continues to stare back at Korra's sleeping form. Tahno saw the deep white scares on Korra's face, and his pale hands subconsciously reach out to touch his own face.

"Did she look really bad when you saved her?" Tahno asked quietly, not looking at Mako.

"Yes, she did. Healers come here every day to remove her wounds little by little," the firebender said solemnly.

The former bender sighed, "Well…at least she's going to be okay. Just stopped by to make sure she's still able to get Amon back for me." There's a slight hint of playfulness in his voice. Walking towards Mako, Tahno firmly squeezes the firebender's shoulder, which earns him a surprised look.

"Master Tenzin and a few others warned me about you watching her like a hawk. Take it easy, okay? If you say Korra's going to be fine, she's going to be _fine_." Tahno removes his hand and saunters towards the sliding door. Mako is left sitting on the chair, thinking through on what Tahno had said.

Picking up the pan on the ground, Tahno opens the entrance, only to see a startled Asami standing at the doorway with a tray of soup and tea. Giving her a small smile, Tahno leans down to whisper in the girl's ear.

"_You should surprise Mako. It's pretty funny seeing his reaction."_

Green eyes trailed to the back of a certain firebender's head, and rolled her eyes at man before her. Mako was already stressed enough, more pranks from people may cause the man to go in cardiac arrest, Asami thinks to herself. Tahno saw Asami's facial expression and shrugged. Patting the heiress on the head fondly, Tahno exits the room and walks down the hallway.

Asami smiles lightly at Tahno's attics, and actually considers his statement. Mako's so entranced by Korra…maybe it'll be fun to get a laugh out of him.

.

"Did you even eat today?"

Mako is startled greatly by a new voice piercing through the air. (Asami hides her smirk and giggles) Swiveling around in his wooden seat, Mako sees Asami standing by the doorway with a tray of hot soup and tea. Mako blinks and shakes his head _"no",_ with a little shame. Walking into the room, Asami observes the dark rings and messy hair of her former boyfriend. Her lips twitch in a frown, and Asami looks around the room to find around chair to sit in. Finding one, Asami firsts hands the tray to Mako and runs off to the corner to retrieve the furniture. As she came back to the bedside, the nonbender's eyes trail over to Korra as she set down on the chair. Green eyes fell in a downcast in seeing one of her best friends still in a coma-state.

When she first heard the news of Korra from Bolin, Asami practically flew through the hallways to make sure she was alright. Even though Korra was connected to her relationship issues, the heiress still cared deeply for the young woman. When Asami finally reached the room Korra resided in, she could make out Mako's shadow behind the slightly open door, watching the avatar like a lizard-hawk. Asami always knew Mako would go after Korra, no matter what the consequences were. So she slowly walked away from the room, green eyes in a downcast, and silently pleading to the Spirits that Korra would get better soon.

Everyone has noticed Mako's sudden disappearance after Korra's return. His disappearances included training and_ eating_. So here was Asami; three days after Korra's deep state had began, with a tray of food for her ex-boyfriend, because she honestly didn't want a good _friend_ to starve to death.

"I brought you something. I know the healers bring you food every day, but we all know you don't eat it." Asami states coolly, and it was the truth. Mako appreciated what the healers were doing, but he was never up for an appetite, not when Korra's not allowed to eat.

"Thanks Asami, but-"Mako's interrupted when a spoon is lodged inside his mouth. Glaring at the smirking girl, Mako swallows the soup. Gold eyes blink, and Mako finds himself craving more of the soup…_Because it was his favorite._

"Pema made that just for you, after Bolin mentioned your favorite foods." Asami said.

Mako feels a little guilty because Korra still couldn't eat, "I-Look, Pema's wonderful for making this, but I don't think it's fair for Korra."

Asami's brows furrowed, "Not fair for- Korra would be upset if she found out you were starving yourself for her!"

Mako scowls and turns his head away from the girl. Asami continues, "Everyone's grateful that you got Korra back, I know I am. But you can't neglect your own health just because she's on a sedative. When Korra wakes up, she's going to beat you into the Spirit World when we all tell her you basically forgot how to eat, sleep, and shower."

"Hey! I look a shower yesterday!" Mako counters, and the tray on his lap wiggles slightly.

"Okay, a five minute shower is very healthy." Asami said back.

The firebender huffs and turns his head away from the woman. Breathing deeply, Mako turns back and gives Asami an apologetic look.

"I'll eat, okay?" Mako takes a spoonful of his favorite soup, "and I'll take a bath later today."

Asami chuckles and sighs as she looks at Korra. The avatar's chest rises up and down in a steady motion, which is good, but the bandages and scars still disturbed the heiress.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mako asks quietly.

Asami turned her head to the firebender, "Huh? Oh, I'm just…worried about Korra. We all are, but it's… She's always been so strong, and bold, so seeing her qui-"

"I'm talking about us." The young man interrupts with a soft voice. Asami's brows shoot up, and her bright green eyes lowered onto the floor in thought. Her and Mako ended things in a jail-cell almost a week ago. It hurt a lot, but Asami knows they'll move past it.

"I'll be okay," Asami replies, "We'll be okay. I promised we'd be friends, and I'm not going to break that." Asami smiles warmly, and Mako smiles back.

"When Korra wakes up, you're going to confess to her, right?" Asami questions the young man.

Mako fidgets in his seat, "Erm, well…I'm not-You see… No wait-."

"Mako," Asami threatens dangerously, " You faced a psychopath on a mountain, just for Korra. Tell me you're going to tell her you love her? If you don't, you're sending out wrong messages to the poor girl."

The firebender regains his composure, "I didn't say I wasn't going to confess. It's just the _when _I'm going to do it that bothers me. _Three days_, Asami, Korra's been asleep for _three days_. What if she never wakes up?" the young man's voice ends sadly.

"Do you hear yourself right now? Korra not waking up—Ha! That's a bunch of lies. Korra is a fighter, and she'll always be that. If she heard you right now, she would've done some Avatar business on you," Asami declared as she poked Mako's chest.

Mako rubs his now throbbing chest and glares at Asami. Finally letting the words into his head, Mako believes what the girl said was true.

"It's just tough waiting for her to come back. But you're right; she's going to wake up eventually."

Asami gives a toothy grin, "I know I'm right. Now eat your food, it's getting cold."

So Mako did what he was told. Asami and he chatted a couple hours afterwards, and the firebender realizes just how important it was for him to stay friends with the heiress. Even if they're not in that type of relationship anymore, they still supported each other through the thick and thin, and that's what truly mattered to the firebender.

.

* * *

_**Day 4-. . . **_

The morning sun shone through the medical room Korra and Mako stayed in. The rays bathed the walls in a bright yellow. Mako slept hunched over on the side of the bed, his coat hung on the backrest of the chair, and his scarf on top of it. Brown locks were unruly, his face was buried in his arms, and soft snores escaped the young man's lips.

Yesterday had worn him out a little. The conversations with Tahno and Asami's meal had put the young man to sleep after he had taken a well promised shower. Mako felt guilt riding through him as his mind slowly shut down for the night, but if Korra were to see him exhausted, it wouldn't end up good either. So he slept.

The firebender was up for another rude awakening when he was kicked off the side of the bed, leaving him on the floor with a thud. Crazy golden eyes searched the room for whoever woke up his peaceful slumber, but saw no one. Rising up from the ground, Mako rubs his sore side and bottom.

"What in Agni's name happened?" Mako mumbled to himself as he props himself up on the bed.

As he sat down, Mako heard soft whines and whimpers in front of him. Honey eyes whipped around to see Korra slightly thrashing around, limbs caught in the white bed sheet, and a layer of sweat covering her skin. Mako's brows furrowed and he hesitantly reached out to grab Korra's hand.

"K-Korra? Can you hear me?" Mako said unsurely.

Korra's eyes remained closed and she continues thrashing around, getting more violent as the time goes. Mako's grip on Korra's hand tightens when the young woman lets out a painful scream.

"Korra!" Mako's stress is elevated when the girl screams out even more, "What is going on?" The firebender furiously mutters to himself, "Is it the medicine?"

Reluctantly releasing the panicking girl's hand, Mako sprints towards the sliding doors, hoping to find a healer or _someone_ out there that can help. The young man doesn't care that he's only wearing an undershirt and sweats; Korra's in pain, and nothing else matters. His gloveless hands touched the door, and Mako heard Korra shriek a name that made his blood run cold.

"_Tarrlok, please stop!"_

Mako whipped his head back to the girl, realizing that Korra was having a nightmare…in the morning. Running back to Korra, Mako reached for her flailing hands, shaking her softly so she could wake up from the terrors of her own dreams.

"Wake up, it's okay a dream, Korra! Come on, please wake up," Mako begs the girl who now had tears streaming down her face.

Mako tried again, but a little firmer, "Korra. You can hear me, I know it. Just open your eyes!" the firebender gives another shake.

It isn't until the fifth or sixth time Mako shakes Korra awake. The girl was panting heavily in a sitting position; sweat dripping down her face and neck. Korra closed her eyes to regain her composure, still not comprehending who woke her up from her terrible dreams. Mako sat on the corner of the bed, exhausted and still terrified. When Korra woke up, she sprang into a sitting position, and the firebender gave her all the space she needed. Mako watched her with caring eyes as the girl buried her head in her knees, breaths huffing out loudly. This wasn't how Mako wanted Korra to wake up.

_But it's better than nothing_

A sob reaches Mako's ears, and he's soon on alert again. Gold eyes scan over to Korra's figure and he sees her body jerking every so often.

"Korra, hey…" Mako places a gentle hand on Korra's sweat drenched back. The contact alone is enough for Korra to spring up again, wild sapphire eyes bulging from their sockets. The avatar sees Mako's familiar face and she immediately thrusts her body towards him, sobs escaping her lips as she does it.

Mako is jerked backwards a little from Korra's surprise death hug, but he still holds his ground on the bed. Korra's arms had wrapped around Mako's torso, her legs were bent in a kneeling position so it punctured Mako's thighs, and her face smothered his neck. Mako can feel the tears dip onto his white shirt, and the rapid heartbeats that pulsed through Korra's body. Korra's bony knees were painful to Mako's sensitive legs, but he didn't care one bit. Wrapping his larger arms around the tiny woman, Mako murmured comforting words into the crying girl's ears.

"_Hey, everything's alright. Tarrlok's not here."_

A painful sob

"_No, please stop that. I hate it when you cry."_

A quiet sob

"_Korra, I'm here. Tarrlok isn't. He's gone, Lin took him to jail. He's not going to hurt you or me anymore."_

A hiccup

"_That's better. C'mon, you'll be alright. Do you want to talk about it?"_

A sniffle… and a cough

"_I'm guess that's a no?"_

A weak laugh

Korra pulls herself away from the firebender, tiny tears escaping her eyes. Mako releases his strong hold on the woman and wipes the remaining tears that ran down Korra's face. The girl pouted, not liking how weak she looked in front of her best friend. She adjusts her legs so she's sitting in front of Mako, and not on him.

"Mako, how long have I been out?" Korra tried to make her voice sound even.

The firebender answered slowly, "About four days. The healers gave you a sedative, and your body just went on autopilot to heal itself."

Korra nods and closes her eyes, still a little shaken with her terrifying dream.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mako simply questions, and Korra shoots a confused look, "How did you know it was about Tarrlok?"

"You screamed out his name."

"Oh."

"Yea, so…do you want to talk about it?"

Korra eyes averted to the white walls, blue irises filling with terror remembering the dream, "Mako, it felt so real. Tarrlok had me in those cold chains again, bloodbending me. He kept saying you were dead or never coming back, and he just kept hurting me…"

A soft squeeze on her hand stops Korra's talking. She looks up to see Mako with a reassuring face, "I was just looking for a yes or no. If you're not ready, don't tell me."

Korra lets out a breathy laugh. Mako laughs too. Korra's blue irises stare deeply into Mako's gold once again, and everything comes crashing down on her.

_Everything_

"What are you doing here?" the avatar's thin brows knit together in anger, "You should be with Asami."

Mako's brows knit together as well, "What do you mean? Asami and I aren't—oh, you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Asami and I…aren't dating anymore."

Korra's sapphire eyes widened with shock, "What? When was this? Did you do something?" As she asked her questions, Korra jabbed her powerful fingers into Mako's chest.

"It was during our time in jail. It was mutual," Mako states as he firmly grips Korra's hand to stop poking him. Releasing her hand, Mako mutters a quiet apology.

"I-I'm sorry," Korra stutters, wondering if she's really sorry at all. Shaking her head, the young girl asks another question that has been searing in the back of her mind.

"Why did you come for me? I mean, I don't mind _at all_, but why?"

Mako grumbled something unintelligent, and Korra's face twists into confusion. Korra asked to repeat his answer, and Mako felt his cheeks grow hot.

"I care about you, alright?"

Korra's brows raise, and her cheeks tinge with light pink at his confession. Mako turns his head away from the girl, and he wished he wore his ever present scarf at the moment, but he had to tell her. Korra deserved to know what ran through his mind the whole time.

"When Lin had to bust us out of jail, we were so confused. Then Tenzin told us about you being missing and _Tarrlok._ I confronted him twice about you; Once in City Hall, and the other in the mountains. It just killed me not knowing if you were alright, or if you were dead, just…I care about you, Korra. I didn't care what Tarrlok was going to do to me. I was more worried about _your _safety than mine. Agni, I'm ranting… but I just couldn't stand _you_ being hurt by some psycho. If I was forced to, I'll go through all the pain to make sure you're safe again, Korra."

A silence grows between them, and Mako just wants to be zapped into the Spirit World so he doesn't have to hear Korra's reaction to his statement. Korra's weight on the bed shifts, and Mako feels his cheeks grow hotter with embarrassment. Mako grumbles on the corner of the bed and almost stands up to leave, but a solid tug on his white t-shirt pulls him back down.

Mako's brows knit, wondering what Korra was playing at, but a pressure on his lips makes him forget everything.

_Everything_

Korra didn't know what overcame her. Maybe it was the fact that Mako confessed all his thoughts to her, or maybe it was just the heat of the moment, but whatever it was, the sensation was enough for the healing Avatar to _kiss_ her best friend right on the spot.

Mako's strong arms involuntary wrap around the waterbender's tiny waist, deepening the kiss a little. Korra followed suit, and draped her hands on the back of Mako's neck and his shoulder. The whole kiss was tender and innocent, for both didn't want to ruin a momentous moment and no one wanted any wounds to re-open. Breaking apart after much needed air, the teenagers gaze at each other lovingly.

"What was that for?" Mako asked, gold eyes staring right at blue.

Korra smiled lightly, "I thought it was cute how worried you were about me."

The firebender rolls his eyes, "Yea, yea, whatever you say, Avatar." Mako swoops down to kiss her lightly on the lips again, "I don't mind doing it again, but there is a possibility I'll have a heart attack."

The girl laughs, "It's…okay to do this right?" She kisses him again and he returns it, "Asami won't get mad?"

Mako sighs heavily and Korra's face contorts into worry, "Asami and I broke up because of you, ya know?" Korra gasps, "We're still on friendly terms, though. She really pointed out something though."

"What?" Korra's voice a little concerned.

"She said that I love you," Mako shrugs nonchalantly and his honey irises dance with a little playfulness, "and I think she's right."

Korra's lips break out into a giant grin and she tackles the poor boy, showering him in kisses showing him she loves him, too. The young avatar just couldn't believe that the man she had been pinning over finally confessed his true feelings. Sure it took a kidnapping and a near death situation, but Korra's glad that Mako came to his senses; and she's rewarding him with all she got.

Mako isn't sure what happened next. It began with a little groan from Korra's aching muscles, which leads to the couple leaning backwards onto the bed. Their lips don't break their contact though. Korra's whole body rests beneath him, and Mako feels like the luckiest guy in both the human world and the Spirit World. The two continue their make out session, not going farther than light touching. Sprits, they sure weren't ready for that. It felt like they entered heaven or sort of like that, until the sound of a sliding door bursting open and loud screeching from two males halts their kisses.

Mako and Korra stared wide eyed at the doorway entrance. There stood Tenzin, face red-hot and his fists balled tightly into his robes. Next to him is his mother_, Master Katara_, a knowing smile on her wrinkled face. Mako's eyes seemed to be in trance with the other two guests next to Tenzin and the elderly woman he could only guess would be Master Katara. The two other guests were of Watertribe decent, a male and female. The female looked rather familiar to Mako…was it the shocked face? Her blue eyes? The firebender doesn't ponder, for the male next to her seems like he's almost about to explode. The man's strong chin and huge muscles is enough for Mako to run for the hills, but _he's stuck from shock_. Go figure.

"Mom! Dad! Master Katara! What brings you here?" Korra asked with enthusiasm, still below him.

_**Mom?**_

_**Dad?**_

_Those two were Korra's __**parents? That's Korra's father?**_

Mako feels the glare of Korra's father boring into his skin… Okay, he's faced the dangerous streets in his youth, fought off goons in his pre-teen days, battled a psycho bloodbender that almost kills him and the Avatar, but nothing prepares Mako for meeting the very buff and protective father of his new girlfriend.

Next thing he knew, Mako's whole world turns very dark and confusing. Swarms of voices echo through his head.

"_Mako! Mako! Master Katara, what happened?"_

"_I think he fainted, dear."_

"_What? Why? Mako, please wake up! You're crushing me!"_

"_Korra, who is this Mako fella?"_

"_He's my boyfriend, mom. He's also the one that rescued me."_

Mako likes the sound of being Korra's boyfriend

"_Your boyfriend? Huh, better kill him then."_

"_Dad!"_

"_What? I walk in expecting you to be sleeping, but I see you making out with this guy! I think I'll kill him."_

"_You pretty much scared him into the Spirit World, dad."_

Mako hears Korra sigh in annoyance

"_I swear Lover Boy, if you don't wake up soon…"_

The voices in Mako's head suddenly vanish, and he finally gets the well deserve sleep he's been craving for.

_**Day 4- Korra's parents and Master Katara walk in on the couple making out…and Mako promptly passes out at the sight of Korra's father.**_

* * *

_**Holy Smokes, that was A LOT. I'm sorry for being so late. Life happened, ya know :P Also THE FINALE? MAKORRA MAKORRA MAKORRA.**_

_**I felt like I didn't do a great job on this chapter :/ It was all drabbles and randomness everywhere D: Sorry! But I felt like I had to include everyone that got involved in Korra's disappeance, so I just did.**_

_**Well, thank you so much for the amount of favs, reviews, and alerts I've gotten since my last post. Please keep them up you guys :) It means a lot to me.**_

_**Well, see you guys in the next and FINAL chapter. Don't worry, I got a surprise for ya ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Fractured**

* * *

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Tiny droplets of rain poured onto a young woman's window. She lay on her bed, thick brunette hair out its usual ties, and a small smile on her face. Her striking blue eyes were filled with adoration towards a taller and slightly older man with gold irises that lay next to her. She wore a simple blue night gown, and the man wore sweats and a white t-shirt. The man held the woman in his built arms, listening to her soft hums as she trailed her fingers across his thinly covered chest. Avatar Korra was content in Mako's arms.

"_Mako, is it? Tell us what happened the night you rescued the Avatar?"_

"_Avatar Korra, will you please explain in full detail of your capture and the events?"_

"_Is Tarrlok really a bloodbender?"_

After Mako had told his story to Tenzin and Lin during Korra's recovery, the two adults began trials upon trials on the councilman. Tarrlok evaded the multiple questions thrown at him by judges for one week, until Lin finally put her foot down, literally, and asked him every question in the book. The metalbending woman caught the waterbender's heart rate speed up at the mention of bloodbending and the kidnap of the Avatar. Lin pronounced him guilty, and Tenzin believed it wholeheartedly. The other council members and judges wouldn't have it though; not until Korra and Mako testified their experiences.

A couple days after the council member's statement, a patched up Korra and a serious Mako walked through the double doors of City Hall. Mako went up to the floor first, describing how he found the waterbender race through the night, and how they had ended up battling on the mountain where Korra was kept. The firebender explained the sickening sensation of being bloodbent, and the council members took his story into consideration. Korra went up next, sauntering up to the elders, showing off her battle scars and still healing bruises from the metal chains. The Avatar told her experiences with the fight in City Hall, how dangerously close she got to death because of bloodbending.

"_By order of the Republic City council, Tarrlok of the Northern Watertribe is guilty."_

"_He is charged for kidnapping Avatar Korra,"_

"_And using the illegal practice of bloodbending,"_

He broke down in front of the council members, Korra, and Mako. Metal bending cops were on alert when the man raised his fists, thinking it as a sign of bloodbending. Instead, Tarrlok raised his fists in anger, no bloodbending, and spewed out threats on how Republic City wouldl collapse in the absence of him. Tarrlok pointed a finger towards a surprised Korra, accusing the young woman of ruining his whole life. Mako strode to Korra's side, wrapped a protective arm around the woman, and sneered at the man. Metalbending cops were called down to escort Tarrlok away from the court. He fought back with more threats, until Lin silenced him with a rock-like muzzle. Tarrlok was carried away in silence, icy blue eyes narrowing straight into Korra's sapphire ones as he and the Metalbenders passed by her. Korra squirmed in her spot and clutched onto Mako's scarf until the man was out of sight. Korra honestly didn't blame the man for lashing out; according to the jail time, the avatar sort of expected it. Tarrlok was sent to a lifetime in prison.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Mako rubbed Korra's arms in affection as he lay in bed with her. Days were rain poured moderately heavy were days the firebender and the avatar rested in silence, taking in their figures with light touching and caresses. Mako's fingers ran down Korra's right arm smoothly, until he hit a faint dent in the girl's mocha skin; a remembrance of her time in Tarrlok's chains.

Korra recovered quick as lightning after she woke up from her sedative, but she didn't do it alone. Korra's parents and Master Katara continued their stay on the island, catching up with their daughter and repairing her. Master Katara, the world's greatest healer, fixed Korra's deep wounds on her back and upper torso. The bruises were gone, thanks to the Island healers, and Korra's mother, Senna, worked to check if any bones were broken, but found none. The only remains were faint white scars and tiny indents from large-scale injuries.

Mako still continued to stay by Korra's side throughout her healing, and after. Korra called him a mother armadillo-bear, and Mako would just shrug it off, asking if she needed more tea or any soup. What happened to Korra really stirred something in Mako's mentality, to tell the truth. The firebender always saw Korra as stubborn, hotheaded, loud, and confident; she was the _**Avatar,**_ the most powerful human being in the planet. But after what Tarrlok did, Mako saw her as not only the Avatar, but a _**real girl.**_ The way Korra's face looked when Mako rescued her, the pain, fear, vulnerability, _everything,_ changed Mako's thoughts on her forever. Korra wasn't invincible; she could've _died. _That's what bothered him the most. So Mako doted on Korra, his new girlfriend, much to her protests.

"_You don't have to do that, Mako. I'm perfectly fine cleaning up after myself."_

"_I don't have to, but I want to. Can you give me that cup?"_

"_Fine…you're such a mom."_

"_Speaking of moms….does your mom like me? _

"_Mom thinks you're wonderful. She said that your first impression was one of the best she's ever seen."_

"_First imp- Oh. When I passed out a couple days ago?"_

"_Yep. She took that time to take a good look at you. She said you're cute."_

"_I don't do cute, Avatar, now if you excuse me, I have to wash these dishes."_

"_Uh-huh, whatever you say, Cool Guy, or should I say mom?"_

The firebender was eventually forced to stop tending to Korra's every need, as he was threatened by the woman herself. Korra cornered him in the Island living room, demanding that he would stop babying her. Mako hesitantly complied, and Korra gave him a rewarding kiss. Their kiss slowly escalated when Korra let out a breathy moan as Mako ran his long fingers across the woman's hips. Korra deepened the kiss by pushing herself closer to the man, lips parting lightly so she could run a smooth tongue on Mako's bottom lip. Mako's lips parted, too, and their tongues were soon in a heated battle for dominance. The waterbender's hands latched itself behind the firebender's neck, sometimes unlatching to run their mocha fingers through the man's soft locks. They kept going at it, until they heard an obnoxious cough pointed their way.

Quickly untangling themselves from each other, Mako and Korra were face to face with Tonraq, a stoic look on his face. Mako remembered the awkward silence, and the sudden booming voice of the large Watertribe man addressing them with rules and to Mako, death threats.

"_H-Hey, dad, uhm...sorry that you had to see that…"_

_Silence_

"_Mr. Tonraq, sir, I am terribly sorry. Please forget about everything you saw."_

_Silence_

_And more silence_

"_Listen here, you two, I understand you're old enough for a relationship, but I have some rules."_

"_Dad!"_

"_Rule one: No sex. Nope. If you think you're ready, think again. Rule two: Look at rule one."_

"_We just started going out two weeks ago, dad! What makes you think we'll do that right away?"_

_Silence_

"_Rule three: "a_ scoff _"Make sure your feelings for each other are right."_

"_Don't worry, Mr. Tonraq, sir. I know my feelings for Korra are true."_

"_Mako, you can just call me Tonraq. No need for any sirs, or misters…it makes me sound old."_

"_Y-yes, sir!"_

_A groan_

"_Mako?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_If you ever break my little girl's heart, consider yourself Naga's dinner."_

"_I hear you loud and clear, Tonraq! I can't even imagine me hurting Korra."_

"_Mmm-hmm. Alright, well…that's really it. You kids have fun…but not too much! Because remember, the rules-"_

"_Alright, dad! Great talking to you! Buh-bye!"_

Korra had shoved Tonraq out of the living room afterwards, an embarrassing look etched on her young face. Mako smiled at her lightly and pulled her close to him, resuming their passionate kiss from where they left off. Korra happily complied.

_Drip _

_Drip _

_Drip_

The rain continued to pour, and the couple continued to relax. Korra wriggled in Mako's hold shortly after, and the firebender looked down curiously. The Avatar felt the man's confused gaze and she looked up through half-lidded eyes. Giving him a small smile, Korra propped herself on her elbows and gave Mako a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"You know what today is?" Korra asked.

"What?"

"Don't call me sentimental or anything, but today's our _two month_ anniversary," Korra replied with a grin.

Mako grinned back, "Already? I didn't know you'd be the one to keep track." He winked.

The girl shoved him lightly, "I was just thinking. The events that happened for us to be together, the way my parents and Master Katara acted around you," she stifled a laugh, "and don't forget Ikki and Jinora! They went crazy when we told them."

Mako rolled his eyes, "I liked your mom and Master Katara. They were very nice to me, but your dad," he shuddered, "I was afraid he was going to stab me in my sleep. We started getting along, but only on the last three days before they left… Oh Agni, don't remind me about those two." The man groaned playfully, "Ikki and Jinora spied on us for a whole week after!"

Korra laughed and wriggled some more, until her legs had enough space to move. Throwing a leg over Mako's waist, Korra pushes herself up to a straddling position, her gown slightly riding up. The firebender raises a brow at her actions, but doesn't complain.

"Ikki and Jinora are our personal fangirls." Korra leans down to give him a kiss.

The avatar's lips met firebending ones. It was a chaste kiss, though, for Korra pulled away, much to Mako's dismay. Honey irises stared at sapphire, and Mako deeply exhaled. After Tarrlok's terror, Korra received reoccurring nightmares with _both_ Amon and Tarrlok. It soon led to many sleepless nights, until Korra started going to Mako for comfort a month afterwards. The firebender felt guilty for not noticing her fatigue, and apologized by staying in her room basically every night, protecting her from those horrid dreams. Tenzin found out about the co-ed sleeping a few days later, and hesitantly let it go after a long talking to from Pema, and a thorough explanation from the couple. Mako just wished that Korra didn't keep the nightmares a secret, for she ended up with small dark rings under her eyes.

"Kor, you don't have nightmares often anymore, right?" Mako asked quietly, still staring into her pools of blue.

The avatar tilts her head, "I don't think so…why? Did I move a lot last night?" Lots of movement usually meant she was having a nightmare.

"No, I was just wondering. Tarrlok really scared us, didn't he?" Mako replied.

Korra sighed deeply and adjusted in her straddled position, "Yea, he did… I-I have to confess something. When I was k-kidnapped… all I kept thinking about was how much I failed you, Asami, and Bolin when you guys were in jail…and the citizens here in Republic City. I was so_ scared _that no one would find me. I started feeling like I was the_** worst **_Avatar possible… I mean, a councilman took me down! _**Not Amon! **_So…the longer I stayed in that stupid cave…the worst my thoughts became…But then you showed up and had to be your awesome self and fight Tarrlok. I-I'm sorry I got you into that mess though. I know Tarrlok traumatized you with the bloodbending."

"Remember what I said when you first woke up?" Mako asked, and Korra gives him a small look, "I said that I care about you so much. And I wouldn't hesitate to save you all over again from Tarrlok." Korra nods her head, "I still mean it. I've always meant it. You're not a failure. You're going to end up being the best Avatar ever, Agni, you're already amazing. So don't ever think that again, got it?"

The young woman grins widely, nods, and leans down to give him another kiss, but deeper. Mako opens his mouth a little to gently bite Korra's bottom lip, and Korra sighs in pleasure. The continue for a couple minutes until Korra breaks away for air, while Mako places a tender hand on her wrist.

"It's a shame that it's raining on our anniversary. We could've gone out or something," Mako points out as his gold eyes averted to the rain-strained window.

"Eh, it's no big deal, Cool Guy. I like spending time with you like this." The young woman smiles shyly at the man.

Mako smiles back, "Do you also remember what I told you when we got together?" Korra shakes her head.

The firebender shows a mock hurt, "What? It's very important! How could you forget?"

Korra's brows furrowed impatiently, "What's so important? Tell me."

Chuckling, Mako pulled Korra down so her face hovered just above his. Korra lets out a yelp, surprised by her boyfriend's sudden movements. Mako ignores her little scream and cranes his neck upwards so his lips are next to her ear.

"I love you, Korra."

Korra froze and she let a loving grin play across her face once again. Lifting up just a little, Korra's face hovers just inches away from Mako's, sapphire eyes deeply entranced in gold. Her face inches closer and closer, eyes slowly closing, and her lips just about brush the firebender's soft ones, but she stops shortly to murmur a response, completely full of love and truth.

"I love you too, Mako."

The avatar's lips gently press onto the firebender's now grinning smile, which would be the start of a long and passionate make out session.

As crazy as it seemed, Korra was secretly thankful that she was kidnapped. The kidnapping reminded her that she wasn't indestructible, something that needed to be done ages ago. It also reminded her that no matter what, there would be someone, like Mako, to save her when she needed it. Mako had given her strength to survive, reminding her that there are people that do care about her, and had removed her suspicion of failing as an Avatar. Avatar Korra was also thankful because she finally had the man of her dreams on her lips, showing her all love he could give.

Tarrlok, this wasn't what he promised, but Avatar Korra likes it.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

**Fin**

* * *

_**Oh my goodness, it's done! AHHH! Well I hope you really loved this story, 'cause guess what?**_

_**I'M WRITING A SEQUEL FOR IT. **_

_**This will revolve around Amon and the Revolution, as I found it a great thing to write after watching the finale, but it has my own twists written in ;) If you have any comments about the sequel (like when it's coming out, more info, or you just don't want it to happen), please leave it in the reviews, and I will post an authors note in about a few days or a week to answer them or comment!**_

_**This ended with over 30k+ hits, 200+ alerts, 150+ favs, and 150+ reviews. **_

_**It makes me so happy to see so much praise in my writting. Gah, I love you guys :) Thank you to all of you who did any or all of those, and even went as far as contacting me on my tumblr just to say you liked the story. I meant so much to me. *tearbending* **_

_**Well, that's all I really have to say! Thank you again, and I hope you read the sequel when it comes out. :)**_


	13. Author's Note Talking 'bout the Sequel

**Fractured: Author's Note- Talking 'bout the Sequel**

* * *

Hello! Jen (makorralicious414, or by my tumblr name: makorralicious) here! I promised I would write an author's note addressing the sequel I'm writing to Fractured. Well, here we go!

The sequel will be titled _**Choices**_. The date of publish is still unknown, for I'm actually getting really busy, with family vacations, AP homework, etc. Also, I write out of impulse. All the chapters I wrote for Fractured were all impulse. I had no clue how the story would turn out, or the ideas that came with it; I just wrote it. The amount of chapters for Choices is still unknown, too, because again: I write out of impulse. So just keep a keen eye out, okay you guys?

It will be set around 4 months after Korra's kidnap (2 months after the final chapter of Fractured), so not a lot of time has really passed.

Covers: Turning the Tides all the way to Endgame, but with my own twists, storytelling, and possibly more Spiritual stuff, of course. I wouldn't want to just re-write the finale, would I?

The _**basic summary**_ as of now:

The inevitable war between benders and non-benders is brewing in Republic City, brewing fast, and Team Avatar is pressured into making life altering decisions. Mako has changed since Korra's abduction, and Korra has thrust a mind boggling question that will shape Mako's outlook on his life and the others around him.

* * *

_Other things I want to address:_

-Makorra- Mako and Korra are dating in the story. There will be sweet/ fluffy moments, but I'll make sure to add a lot of awesome fighting and team work between them. I mean, those two work GREAT together! Also, not everyone wants to see just a fluffy side of Makorra. There's going to be a lot of different emotions from both of them, ranging from angst to eccentricity to their still developing relationship.

-Amon and his Equalists will make_ TONS_ of appearances. Tarrlok was the main villain in Fractured, and now it's Amon's turn to shine in Choices.

-All the characters you've seen from the last 3/4 episodes will be there. That means General Iroh, Bumi, Lin, Rohan, etc.

-The timeline of the story is a little different than the actual series. For example: 4 months has passed, so obviously Pema had the baby by now. I will incorporate Rohan's birth, Equalist raids, etc, differently, so I hope no one gets mad or confused about that!

* * *

_Alright!_

That's basically it! I hope this interest you guys in any way possible. If you have any questions, comments, please leave it in the reviews, PM me, or even contact me on tumblr! Again, thank you all for supporting Fractured. It was so great seeing all the favorites, alerts, and reading the reviews!

Well, I hope to see your lovely usernames and whatnot for_** Choices**_.


End file.
